Danger Zone's Experience
by Lyly Isabell
Summary: Just their luck, they meet their idols, Mcfly. It's a summer they won't forget. at the ages of 21-23 the band Danger Zone never imagined life like this. This is strictlly Mcfly fanfiction, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

I unlocked my bass case. I look up above my bangs to see Dani and Kyle standing there ready for the show that we were going to play tonight. Mora and Ria were plugging in their instruments. Our band often plays at the local pub that my uncle owns. We live in Brittan and let me tell you, it's going great. I'm in college now and well, its summer. No school so far. My mom threw me out of my house with just a few weeks to find a place. I sooner or later found my cousin who had the same problem, which is Ria. We found Dani with a roommate. He was a great guy and he was gay which made me feel a little more comfortable. That guy was Kyle. We soon made a friend, she was off a little but she is good to talk to, that was Mora. She was kind of a whore but oh well.

I play bass and sing in our band, we call ourselves Danger Zone, while Dani shreds on the main guitar with Ria as back up guitar. They both sing too. Mora is back up bass and she sings not as often but sometimes she will. Kyle is the drummer. He sings along too. He has a good voice actually. We all do I think. I pull out my shining sparkling blue bass and take a deep breath.

Before shows I always get nervous. Danger Zone plays some cover songs of our favorite songs. We do a lot of Mcfly songs. I don't care if they are all guys we still sing the songs. I love Mcfly. I can never pick a favorite but Dougie was surely cute. I pulled the strap over my shoulder and felt my phone buzz in my pocket. It was Jason, my boyfriend who often never shows for my shows and we always fight. It's horrible. I read the text with a huff.

**Sorry babe can't make it again. Love you.**

I text him back.

**Whatever Jason, don't call later I'm busy.**

I shove it in my pocket. I was tired of him showing me up. Tonight after the show I was gonna end it.

"Lily, are you ready?" Dani saw what happened. She knew how he and I fight constantly. I nodded and then Kyle said my name.

"Lily."

I turn around to see his blonde hair and his emerald green eyes, he smiles. "Let's knock em dead."

I give him a little smile and look at Ria and Mora. Mora huffs and swings her bass around with attitude. Ria smirks and holds her guitar up and nods. I hear Dani strum a little and Kyle clanks his sticks. I hit the power switch and you hear the hum of the string instruments. The lights then turn to us. My uncle, Robbie, turns his announcer microphone on and I hear ours begin to fire up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, first welcome to Robbie's Rock pub. Here is a local famous band that my lovely niece plays in, give it up for Danger Zone! Take it away!" I smile at him and nod.

"We are going to play you guys a song by the all-time famous Mcfly. First song, Five Colours In Her Hair." Odd part was I actually had five different colors in my hair. It was irony I guess.

I start to count as Kyle then clicks his drumsticks. I hear Dani's guitar start and then Ria's I was coming up soon.

No P.O.V

"Heh hey boys want to visit a random pub tonight? Relax just a bit?" Tom Fletcher smiles walking the streets with his band mates; Danny Jones, Harry Judd, and Dougie Poynter. The members of Mcfly. They were on break from tours and making music. They all wanted to relax.

"Hey remember that pub that pub we heard about in the paper a few days ago?" Harry looks around remembering it was around this street. Oh he was thinking it was.

"Which one? The one with the rock one? With live music?" Tom raises an eyebrow. Harry nods.

"We do need to get out now since our girlfriend ditched us." Tom continues after Harry nods.

Dougie and his girl broke up quite a bit and decided to break up for good. Tom's girl friend left him because she wasn't feeling the love anymore. Tom never showed it but he was upset about it. Harry decided to become gay after he noticed he didn't look at girls how he used to. Maybe that is why he never really did like Lindsay Lohan. Danny and his girl just drifted apart. It was sad for the whole group to be dumped like that. But they are over it and ready to find someone new but couldn't find anyone.

They are all about the same age but Dougie was the youngest at 23. And the others were age 25.

"Well let's go check it out I see the sign!" Dougie points to the sign that hung there in the dark of the night. It did look like it was going to rain anyway. They guys ran to the window and they heard a familiar sound. One of their hits. Five Colours In Her Hair.

"That's our song!" Tom looked through the fogged window.

"Hey a chick is singing it!" Dougie looks through and Danny tried climbing over him to see.

"Let's go in!" Harry pushes them in the door and they tremble in and see the band playing the song. They stopped in the tracks and saw the girls and that one guy.

They found a table in the back and sat down.

"Well what can I get you young boys?" A man with a blonde stache comes over and flips out a notebook. "Wait, you boys look familiar."

"Uh we don't want anything right now." Tom couldn't take his eyes off the girl with the white hair and the guitar. Danny saw the other guitarist which was a darker skinned girl with long reddish brown hair that was put in a pony tail. Dougie saw the girl who was singing and smiled; he noticed the five colors in her hair. Harry saw the blonde boy and he felt his heart dropped.

"Who are they?" they all say at the same time.

"Danger Zone. Pretty good eh?" The man leans on the table, "You are the Mcfly boys?"

"Yes sir, are they fans of ours?" Dougie was the only one who could really speak.

"Huge fans actually. Hold on, I'll request a song for you guys, which song do you want to hear? Or songs?"

"**Transylvania." Dougie says in an instant.**

"**The Heart Never Lies too please." Harry looks up finally.**

"**Will do." The man begins to turn around. "By the way I'm Robbie. The owner. Enjoy the show Mcfly."**

**The song ends and Robbie runs to the stage and whispers to the girl at the microphone. She smiles and nods. **

"**Okay well next song is yet another Mcfly song, an audience member requested this. This is Transylvania."**

**The boys sit back and listen to the beginning. The Girl with white hair begins the song as it's Tom's part to sing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Danger chapter 2

Lily's P.O.V

Once Dougie's part comes up I grab the mike and start to sing the chorus. This was personally my favorite part. The others took care of the rest of the song. I loved this song.

_People marching to the drums,  
Everybody's having fun to the sound of love,  
Ugly is the world we're on  
If I'm right then prove me wrong  
I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)_

Before I knew it I heard Kyle sing the last phrase, "When will this stop?"

I sighed with a smile. I was already out of breath getting hot. Then the next song began to play. I wasn't expecting it but I knew it by heart so I took the mike and swung my bass still connected to the strap behind me. The song was The Heart Never Lies.

This song apparently was made for me because I sing it very well. My uncle says it should be a solo for me. I swayed as I heard the guitar and the drums finding my beat. I always thought of Dougie's eyes when I sang this it calmed me. They were blue but they change from his contacts. I think it was very adorable.

I felt the last phrase of the song. "The heart never lies."

I heard cheers and shouts and applause. I look around and out of no where I see Jason. This should be good. I wave to the audience and my uncle Robbie applauds and says into his announcer mike, "That's it for tonight folks. I gotta close up shop. Come back tomorrow to see this wonderful band tomorrow! Sorry they were late! Goodnight!"

I bow and take hands with Dani and Kyle as they come up and we all bow. I leave the stage last because I see Jason crunching his index finger for me to come to him. I didn't want to so I trot off. Unplugging the bass as I flow down the stairs.

"Great show guys." Ria smiles and Mora scoffs.

"Know what Mora I didn't hear you sing or actually play until you were needed. What is your deal?" Ria throws her hand up. I couldn't focus on Mora while she was performing with us because I'm in the front.

"I don't want to be in this band anymore! It's useless! We are good but we will never be famous at all! Don't you get it? It's stupid!"

"You joined because you said it'd be fun." I but in.

"It's not fun anymore." She puts her bass in the case and jolts up. "I quit."

"Then quit we don't need you anymore! Get out of here before I kick you out." I growl under my breath.

"Oh and before I leave Lily, Jason is the best kisser." She smirks and turns to face the stage. Jason was standing there and says "Good you're finally done with these losers huh?"

I felt tears. He was cheating on me, with Mora! I couldn't think. I wanted to punch him but Ria and Dani took my wrists before I could flinch.

"Get out of here." Kyle stands in front of me and he had his evil look on his face. He was protecting me from getting in trouble and from crying. He was truly a great friend.

"We will." Jason takes her hand and presses her lips to his. She held it there and then my uncle comes up on the foot of the stage. "Out."

They leave and I fall to my knees. It was honestly a bold move to make.

"Lillian darling, could you help clean up the pub? I have to get to your aunt, she is feeling very ill."

I look up at my uncle and nod. I was used to cleaning up after the shows. It was kind of a job you could say.

"Good night to all of you." Uncle Robbie grabs his coat and bolts out the door; it was pouring raining; as it usually does in the beginning of summer. I look back to my friends to see them looking at me saying that they had to go to the apartment to get ready to crash for the night. They also knew I needed to be alone.

"See you when you get home Lily honey." Dani comes over and hugs me. Once she parts from it Kyle rubs my arm and Ria takes my hand and rubs it. "I know you're hurt, see you at home cousin."

I nod and they travel down the stairs and leave out the back door. I look around and a few people were hanging around. The four guys that seemed to be my age were at the bar and that was about it. I go around pushing the chairs in and swiping the tables clean with an old rag. I start feeling the hurting stage of being heartbroken come in. I jump on the stage that was raised a good three feet above the floor and went to the coat rack and grab my fedora and my pea coat and my bass case which held my lovely bass and a song I was trying to write.

I lock the door and the guys were still there I couldn't see much over the lip of my fedora but I told the guys, "It'll lock when you leave, have a good night. Hope you enjoyed the show." I wiped my face and felt tears coming so I busted out the door. My ears caught a guy's voice saying wait but I couldn't wait without crying so I just ran. I felt my fedora leave my head but I just kept on going because the bus was already out at the bus stop. I jumped on and gave him my money and hung on to the rail and waited for the stop at my apartment complex.

Dougie's P.O.V

I heard whimpering as the girl cleaned. I felt bad for her but I didn't know what was wrong with her. I wanted to say something but I decided not to. Harry and the guys were still sipping their beer and then I just looked at mine. Her British voice was just something I haven't heard before. And she had creativity, I saw that when I saw the five colors in her hair.

I watched her pass me. "It'll lock when you leave, have a good night. Hope you enjoyed the show." The bell rang above the door pretty quickly. I think I said, "Wait" but I don't remember all I remember is running out the door and picking up her fedora on the ground. I don't care if it was raining I picked it up and ran under the bus stop station and noticed the bus was already gone.

I heard Tom, "Dougie! Idiot! What is up with you? We look over and here you are bolting after that girl."

I keep looking at the dark gray fedora and say to the guys as I hear their footsteps in the station with me. "Sorry."

"Wait a second." Danny grabs my shoulder.

I look up and he smiles.

"What?" I say brushing off the rain drops on the lip of her fedora that looked awfully like mine.

"Dougie's got a crush!"


	3. Chapter 3

Danger Zone chapter 3

Lily's P.O.V

I jump off the bus at the apartment complex and the rain isn't a down pour anymore but it's a light drizzle. I trot up the stairs and open the door to my friends on the couch watching the T.V

"Nikki Lillian Austin do you ever answer you're phone?" Ria calls looking back before I could shut the door or do anything.

I tilt my head and dig in my pockets and my phone light shines showing 5 missed calls. Three are from Ria and two are from Jason.

"Sorry Ria. I love you." I smile at her propping up my bass case by the door where the others keep their stuff. I slip my jacket off and I hear Kyle laugh getting up to the kitchen. I smirk at him, "What?"

"Where is your fedora?" Kyle ruffles my damp hair. I slap his hand playfully. And sigh forgetting I dropped it in the street.

"It's at the pub, I forgot it." I lied.

He smiles and Dani looks over the couch and yawns, "What are we going to do with you?"

Everyone is laughing at this point. I shake my head and look at the clock it was about eleven already. I sighed and looked at my phone and it had a message on it from Jason.

Dougie's P.O.V

I decided to go to Tom's for the night. And I guess all the other guys decided that too. I kept her fedora by my side. I knew one thing was for sure I was going to give it back to her. Tomorrow night.

"So you liked the show eh Dougie?" Tom nudges my shoulder and I laugh.

"More like he enjoyed the chick with…" Danny pauses pretends to twirl his hair with his finger, "Five colors in her hair."

"Shut up." I smirk. I remember he was looking at one of the guitarists, "You were enjoying the dark haired girl next to her Danny." I laugh and the guys join in and Danny slaps my arm. Tom blushes a little. He shouldn't be laughing either, he saw that other chick. She seemed a little odd but I could tell he forgot about his ex when he looked at her.

"Want to go back tomorrow? " I say looking at her hat.

"Yes." Harry answers instantly. I was surprised a little.

"Good," I smile. I had to know that girl's name.

"So did anyone see that other blonde chick?" Tom leans over the counter in his kitchen and I laughed. I did see her but she had that look that said, "I don't want to be here."

"Yes I know she seemed a little bitchy though." Danny laughed. Tom raised an eye brow and tried so hard not to laugh but he laughed after his face turned red.

"I agree she did seem awfully bitchy." I say after I can breathe.

"She kept glaring at your chick Dougie." Danny laughed.

"She isn't my girl." I look at her hat that I put by mine. I could only tell the difference because hers had a little bow on the side that I didn't catch before. It gave a more schoolgirl effect to it, I liked it.

Danny nudges me, "Yet."

Lily's P.O.V

I get out from the shower in my shorts on tank and find Ria and Kyle asleep in the living room. Dani is dozing off in our room and enter our room. I knock on the door and she jolts up as if she was already sleeping.

"You left your phone on the counter," Dani gives me my phone back and she says instantly, "Read the messages to me…"

I open the new messages. It had a three age message from Jason and a voice mail. I read the messages.

**I'm sorry Lillian. I really didn't want to hurt you at all. Mora was very attracted to me and she just, I don't know. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have done that either she told me to. I can never live with this guilt. I cannot be with her. I want to be with you. I'll never be the same again. I'm sorry.**

**Call me. **

**Answer me, I'm sorry. If you don't reply I understand. **

I deleted the voice mail without even listening to it. He was being Jason.

Dani sighed and said, "Nikki…"

I didn't want anyone to call me that name unless they really needed to or I was in trouble. My dad used to call me that. He died a while ago before high school was over. He had a car accident. I was in the car and the doctor told me if it wasn't for my dad pushing me back that I could've died instead of him. It was really heart breaking.

I looked at her. "Yeah Dani?"

"You'll be ok. I know you will." I lock my phone and put it on the dresser by our bunk beds. I sighed and climbed above Dani's bed and I fell on the pillow. I turn around so I'm facing the ceiling where my collage of pictures where. I saw many different ones. But I remember when I first met Dani and Kyle. After the car accident at the age of 7 I was hospitalized for quite some time. Two years actually. Dani is younger than I am. She is 21 while I am 23 years old. Kyle is the same age as Dani and Ria is 22 almost 23. I scanned the pictures as my eyes adjusted to the dark. Dani was going to bed.

I saw little Dani and me in front of our boarding school. It was fun going there in elementary till the 7th grade. Then high school hit. We met Mora in 7th grade and now we separated. I could care less. She was a horrible friend as is. She would use us. She didn't live here; she lived with her parents who lived in vast rich house. The largest thing I lived in was my own home. It had about 3 bed rooms and 2 bathrooms. It wasn't large but yet it wasn't that small.

I enjoyed living here in the UK. I was raised here so I do have an accent but it's not heavy like Ria's. Kyle and Dani had one but it was a little lighter than mine. I loved my friends and who they were as people. I was very grateful for them. I shut my eyes and began to think of nothing so I could sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Danger Zone chapter 4

Lily's P.O.V

I heard the door click open and I roll over and hit the wood that protects me from falling. I hit my head and Kyle laughs. I throw my spare pillow at him and I get up to see that it was morning already. Well it was noon.

"Good afternoon sunshine." He smiles and throws my pillow up to me and it lands on my back. I groan. My bed was comfortable.

"Oh get up lazy." Dani jolts up and holds onto the wood so that she was face to face with me. I jump back and sit up and rub my head. My red streaks were in the front and I automatically saw them. The orange and yellow were in the back and in the middle. I had a total of five different colors in my hair; Brown with blonde highlights and red, orange, and yellow under lights and a few noticeable streaks. I wanted to do it so I could express myself.

"It's Sunday." Ria passes the door and says through a pony tail holder in her mouth. I smile at her.

"Get up we gotta go shopping or just do something instead of staying here all day." Dani takes my hands and leads me down the ladder in our room. "I know you probably want to sit around and eat ice cream of whatever but we need to get you out!" Kyle pushes my back and they drag me into the living room where they dug into my closet very deeply to find me a thin scarf, distressed skinny jeans, a tank and a jean jacket with a patch of a rose on the front left pocket.

I smile at them and Ria says, "It screams Nikki to us." She smiles as I walk up to it and throw the clothes over my shoulder. I liked it. I hug them all and rush into my room. I slip my jeans on and slide my phone in my pocket just in case uncle Robbie needed me. He usually calls around 7 to tell us to get ready for the show. It takes me a while because my bass is so old I have to keep adjusting it.

Kyle has to set up his drums and the technology for our equipment. Then all of us practice our vocals. It is fun once we are all on stage though. I enjoy the rush and the cheers, the light never bugs me nor do all the eyes. I am just scared that I'll get something wrong or someone famous will hear it and not like it. I was paranoid about that when I see a man in a suit. He could be a record dealer or something and then we could go big if only they could hear the one song I have been working on. It hasn't been going so well though.

I open the door and there is everyone looking at me. I smile at them and it would be perfect if I had my black bow fedora instead of my light pink plaid one. I always wear something like this because if you look hard enough you can see a scar on my hair line. That is from the car accident years ago.

"Are you ready to go out Hon?" Kyle laughs a little as he looks at my feet and my footie's are still on. I giggle and grab my gladiator sandals; a white pair I really enjoyed. Ria, Dani, and Kyle were all ready to go. I grabbed the house keys.

"Let's go." I jump back and open the door and they follow. Kyle shuts the door behind us. I was starving. Uncle Robbie had to have our sandwiches ready at the pub. He is open all day noon till eleven p.m. He lived on the other side of town from me. I didn't like that but the pub was half way.

I see the bus station in front of the beginning of our complex. Ria comes up behind me and we all walk together. The ground was kissed with the rain from last night and I guess a little light drizzle this morning because I smelt the rain on the pavement, fresh. It was a calming smell along with the aroma of roses. I really enjoyed that, my favorite flower beside a lily. Irony a little right?

"I have the bus pass," Ria holds a piece of plastic up and it gets us a free ride anywhere both ways. It has up to a party of six or eight. She paid twenty bucks for it; I think it's worth it. The bus pulls up. I was ready to start the day with my friends.

I sit with Ria in front of Kyle and Dani. They were my new family. I still considered Uncle Robbie and Aunt Shelby my family but I no longer lived with them. Once Everyone had finally got into college for about two years we decided to play at the pub and earn our own place. Dani and Kyle already had it planned out but they just needed the money.

The bus pulls to a stop and we slide forward.

"Ok, Lillian and her friend this is your stop, the plaza. Have a great day. Pick you guys up at four." The bus driver gave us a tilt of his hat as we got off. We had about three hours and thirty minutes to spare. First we had to stop at Uncle Robbie's for food. Ria was already on that she bolted the way to his place. I laughed and chased after her as Dani and Kyle laughed turning ready to go.

"Come on I'm starving!" I turn to them and wave my hand. Kyle rushes first then Dani was close behind him. They were having their daily race. I laughed at them and bolted. I ran pretty fast. The streets were deserted for a Sunday. Ria tugged on Uncle Robbie's door. Danni comes up behind me and she pushes it open.

"Robbie needs to label these for people like you Ria." Kyle smirks at her and places his hands in his pockets. He holds open the door for Dani and I to enter as Ria spins on the stool calling for Uncle Robbie.

"Lillian?" Robbie calls over the counter.

"Yes Uncle?" I lean back over and he fills up a mug with some Pepsi in it.

"You're Aunt has requested you visit her at the farm house soon. She wants to give you the good news." He smiles. He looks over at Ria, "Demetria darling I cannot imagine how Lily's mom sister had you as a child, she was so sophistica—what are you doing?" He laughs at her and she keeps spinning.

"You all really need a retractable leash for her. She worries me." Dani looks at her and bursts out laughing.

"I tried but she is so smart enough she figures out how to get it off." I say joking around with her.

"Oh shut up Lillian." She looks at me through her dizzy hazel eyes. I just shake my head.

"So what would you all want the regular things?"

I usually get a ham and cheddar cheese sandwich with salami and pepperoni with pickles. Dani would get turkey and American with catsup. Ria would get roast beef and Swiss. Kyle could get a ham and provolone stacked high. Uncle Robbie brought them out and filled our drinks.

We finished in a matter of minutes. I look at the stage and try to imagine me on that stage. Me and my friends on that stage singing and playing music that we enjoy. Music was a passion for me. I also dappled in art. It was something my father did. Mom never really did anything but push me in school. I didn't enjoy it because we would fight a lot. One of the main reasons she probably kicked me out.

I remember the last thing I said to her, "Music is my life, and living with you is not going to help me. Goodbye Julie." I never called my mom Julie. That was her real name. I walked out of the house with my bank card, a backpack of clothes and my bass. Right when I walk out that door I hear her say, "I'm sorry."

There was a pause and a clap of thunder in the distance.

"Sorry is not good enough." I leave with the slam of the door. I didn't want to walk out on her but I had to.


	5. Chapter 5

Danger Zone chapter 5

Lily's P.O.V

Uncle Robbie drove us to their house. My aunt was very ill and had to stay in her bed all day. I didn't want to see her this way but she did have medical issues. I love my Aunt Shelby so much. I love Uncle Robbie too. They act like they are my parents, they do have one child but she is in a boarding school and her summer vacation begins in just a few weeks. My dad's side, The Austin's, are really rich. Or at least I think they are. They each own at least two homes. A summer house and a regular one. I loved Uncle Robbie's summer hose. It was nice and big with a yard and a dazzling view. It was a hill that over looked London, which is about two miles away from where I live now.

We arrive and Kyle as always gasps as if he has never seen this place before. Dani and Ria get out and never say a word. I guess whenever you come here you forget how pretty it was, the summer house was better though. They have seen that only a few times in pictures though. Wait until they actually see it.

I walk into the house and I look up the stairs that lead to Aunt Shelby's room. I enter leaving my friend behind me as they wait in the living room. It was already about two thirty. I was counting down till the next show.

"Hey there Lillian darling." Aunt Shelby lifts her head and sits up. She was pale and I could tell she was fighting whatever she had.

"HI Aunty." I smile at her.

"Are you still following that dream of being a musician and such?" he looks at the nightstand and grabs her little cup of tea. It was steaming.

"Yeah Dani, Ria, and Kyle are downstairs." I point behind me and my aunt laughs.

"I think you mean behind you?" She tilts her head and there they all are but they are viewing the painting that my great great grandmother did of the house.

I laugh a little.

"Lillian, how about you and your friends take the summer house this year?"

I jolt my head back at her. "Really us?"

"Yes darling. Kimberly will not want to go there anyways. She has too much work she has to do for school. I think you are old enough now." She smiles above the brim of her tea cup; steaming up her glasses.

"Uh sure Aunty, thank you so much." I smile at her and she tries to smile back until she starts coughing like extremely. I took her tea and she puts her hand on my face after she has calmed down. I place mine over hers. It was very cold.

"Good luck at your show tonight honey." She smiles at me and I smile back.

"You're dad would be so proud." I felt my hand drop and so did my heart. She dropped hers and I smiled at her.

"Aunt Shelby we really have to get back. I'm sorry. I love you, please get well soon."

"I love you too. Hey Kimberly wants to see you when she comes home so I'll have Robbie tell you when she is home. Have a good show." She starts coughing and I trot down the stairs and find my friends.

"Lets go, we need to be back soon. I want to set up earlier, Uncle Robbie could I use the piano tonight?"

I look down and I felt his eyes on me; also everyone else's. I never play the piano really much anymore.

"Yes sure but who will take your place on bass?" Uncle Robbie questions.

"I can play bass." Ria says under a sigh.

I look up at her and smile in a thank you. Kyle smirks, "So let's get going." He smiles and we all walk to the door. Robbie goes to my aunt's room very quickly and I hear murmuring and then he comes back down.

Dougie's P.O.V

After waking up around two I looked for my friends who were at the couch next to me watching the T.V. and they were on the phone with someone. I put my hand over my eyes and sigh. Tom laughs and says, "We saw this band you need to hear them." Then there was a silence as if they hung up.

I smiled and said, "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh hey you're up." Danny says instantly and I felt a poke on my leg.

"What?"

"Are we going back there tonight?" Tom says.

"I want to give her the hat back." I laugh a little as Danny keeps poking my leg.

"No you want to know her name." Harry laughs. I uncover my eyes and raise an eye brow. He wasn't wrong you know.

"Would you look at his face? He isn't denying it!" Tom claps laughing and I try kicking him and miss foolishly. I laugh with him and Harry says, "Dougie you need to get up bud. You gotta get ready if you want to impress her."

I sit up and wondered what he meant. I fount out as soon as I grabbed my shirt getting ready to say it was fine, it was the same shirt I wore last night. I slept in it. Oops.

"Yeah I do. Thanks." I get up and dig in my suitcase I keep at Tom's just in case and I pull out my torn sleeves jacket and my tank top. It showed part of my tattoo which I loved. It was something special. It cracked me up too. I looked in the mirror and noticed my hair was a little messed up. I went into the bathroom and stuck my head under the sink. I hear foot steps behind me and a laugh.

"What?" I say trying not to laugh myself.

"You look like an idiot with your head there smart ass." Tom says. I hear Danny from the living room scream, "That's what she said!" "Good one!" Harry says soon after. they begin to laugh and I wash the soap out and grab a towel. I ruffled my hair dry and fixed it so that the blonde would show through the front. I really wanted to impress this girl, whatever her name was. I'm sure her name was really cute.

"Hey Dougie are you ready yet?" Tom says from his room.

"With my hair? Uh yeah why?"

"Help me find my jacket I can't find it."

I roll my eyes and walk in the doorway, "Closet on the floor."

"Wha—oh heh yeah here it is." Tom says sheepishly. "Thanks Dougie!"

I walk out of the hall way and Harry rushes to the bathroom and Danny places his feet on the couch taking up the entire space forcing me to sit where I just got up only about a few minutes ago. I smile at him.

"So," He says. "That girl, did you only see her?"

"If you mean is she the only girl I looked at while the band played? Yes."

"Oh just wondering. I saw the other girl and only here. It was funny actually,"

"How is that?"

"It's like she saw me too but I don't think she did."

I nod and say, "I thought that girl looked at me too." I pause and only remember picking up her hat and then she was gone. "Did I say, 'wait' to her? I don't think I did."

"Oh no, you did." Tom comes in and laughs.

"What? I did?"

"Yes you did, you actually said it said it. Not a whisper but loud enough for her to hear. She paused for a while then she busted out the door."

"I wonder what was wrong I heard yelling before everyone left." I say.

"Harry! Done yet?" Danny looks back and Harry flicks his head standing on the other side of him I laugh at him and Danny laughs going into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Danger Zone chapter 6

Lily's P.O.V

I arrive at the pub and Robbie has the piano polished and ready for the show. I was dazzled by how well it cleaned up. I'm surprised of how well I cleaned up; I dressed up for this show tonight. It was going to be an acoustic, softly sound night until the end where I break out into a rocker again.

I am also going to be singing other band music tonight; it's not going to be all Mcfly. But the majority of it will be. The line up will be a few songs that are from the America's such as There Is A Place For Us by Carrie Underwood, Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls, (I was doing a duet with Kyle tonight with that song), Bubble Wrap by Mcfly, Sorry's Not Enough by Mcfly, and I'll be ok by Mcfly. Then it'll go to the rocking out part. Our famous songs that we perform and a newer one we don't usually do, Friday Night by Mcfly. I'm excited for it.

I was wearing a dress that was layered and a pretty necklace with a rose on it. My hair was straight and in a braid. I was ready to begin but not a lot of people have shown yet. So I decide to start playing random keys on the piano. Kyle comes over to set up the mike so when I'm playing I can sing. I smile at him.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He looks down at me while I sit on the stool under the huge percussion instrument.

"Actually the question is, are you ready? You are going to be doing the most singing and at the same time playing the piano which you haven't done in a few years. But I know you can do it."

"Thanks Kyle. And um when you do play sing along with me in some chorus' it makes it sound better. I like having you here." I felt my hands find keys on the piano, I struck one bar and it made a pitch so high I'm sure the paint was coming off the walls.

"I love you Lily. I'm always here for you. So tonight, sing with you during Friday Night?" He smiles.

"Any song you want besides Transylvania. I like doing that on my own and you Dani and Demetria sing in that song more than I do."

"I know we do, it's interesting to see sometimes actually." Dani says coming up behind me, "I heard the screech of a piano so I came out here to see if the windows were broken." She gives me a joking smile but I knew she was making me feel better before the show. I admired that. Ria put my bass case on the other side of the piano. She brought Uncle Robbie's old one. I smiled at her and I heard more people talking and the crowd flowed in. I began to play the piano softly.

It was a lullaby my daddy and mother used to play at my grandfathers before he had died. I enjoyed playing it and then the melody eventually grew into the first song to be played. Then the words began to flow.

_There's a place out there for us,  
More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.  
So if you feel like giving up cause you don't fit in  
down here,  
Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand._

Dougie's P.O.V

I hear a low piano outside of the pub. I had her hat in my hand. I had mine on. I was ready to talk to her. The guys insisted I went in first so I enter to hear her voice and to see her in a dress, playing on the piano. It was a pretty piano but she was stunning.

I see Robbie at the bar and I lead the guys over and we hide our faces going to the chairs so no one will make a scene with us being here, I didn't want to interrupt her show. Harry sat on my right Danny was on my left and Tom was by Harry. I hit the counter to get Robbie.

"Oh hey welcome back. Do you all want the same as last night?"

I shook my head but the guys insist on a little bit of wine. Not a lot. I shake my head and I hear her voice stop singing.

"Next I will play a duet with my friend Kyle over there. This is called Two Is Better Than One." She points to the drummer and her friend plays a lovely melody on the guitar. The guy, Kyle, starts to sing first. He was pretty good. He kept singing then she starts.

It was like a slower love song, one I never heard done before, I mean sure I heard the name somewhere but I liked how she sang every time she'd look over my way I'd turn away. I turn fully around once to see a clock and I bump into a tall guy, about my age or younger, with a light brown excuse for a haircut and blue eyes that seemed to be very light in colored like mine were. I saw him the other night while I was here; he left with the bitchy girl.

"Watch it loser." He sneers.

"You watch it…" I say under my breath. If he heard me, I don't know what could've happened. Danny pats my shoulder and I smile.

We all heard the piano start to play Bubble Wrap, one of our songs. She sings it just like she got heart broken. I sigh and saw the guy stand at the end of the bar and Robbie whispers something to him. I couldn't hear over her voice. I looked to Harry and he smiled as Kyle began to join the girl in the chorus and I look back at Tom and Danny they smiled and mouthed to me, "They are really good."

The song ends. But soon after the beat picks up; I tap my feet. It's Sorry's Not Good Enough.

I smile and she keeps up her speed with the others. The white haired girl sang the most as Tom usually does. The other girl besides the one I can't lay my eyes off of joins in the chorus and sometimes she will sing some verses. The girl I like the most sings the lines that repeat and repeat. Not the chorus but the part where it's just piano and whispering into the mike.

I mouth the last words of the song as they all finish, "Sorry's Not Good Enough."

There was applause and cheers. I clapped for her. I head Danny whistle and Harry cheer. Tom clapped. I smiled as she stood up and asked for everyone to calm down because she was about to start the next song.

"This one is another Mcfly song, sorry if we are annoying you with their songs. I love this band a lot and they have always been my idols. I looked up to them. My whole band is in love with them as well. I hope one day they will hear us but I doubt that will happen. Anyways this I'll Be Ok."

She picks up her bass behind the piano and starts to strum and leans into the mike for the first verse.

I sang along under my breath. I heard Tom and Danny begin to follow. Harry was tapping on the counter top to the drums. I started to strum out of no where. I smiled as the girl smiled after she split from the mike. The lights dim down and in a few seconds later they were gone leaving the ghost town of the instruments. That couldn't be it. I felt my heart stop when Robbie came back over and said to me very sensitively, "It's not over yet. Wait around." I nod with a smile and I still have my hand on her hat.

"So," Danny spins in his chair to face me. "They are very good."

"Yes they are." Harry agrees as I nod. Tom smiles.

"They are doing more right?" Tom leans in the huddle with an alarmed look. I laugh and nod.


	7. Chapter 7

Danger Zone chapter 7

Lily's P.O.V

I go behind the stage and slip on my skinny jeans. The dress could stay on but I kicked off my heels and put on my high top converses. I fluff up my hair to give it volume. I apply a little pink lip gloss. I have shine to my lips with it and I turn to find my friends trying their hardest to get ready within about five minutes. I put on my bracelet and take off my nice necklace. I sigh and turn to see Ria stumbling as she tries putting on her boots. I laugh at her and give her my shoulder to rest on. She sighs in thanks. I grab my bass after I know she can stand and head out of the stage again. I was ready to close the night. It was eleven already.

I tapped on the mike and smiled. I heard a soft hum telling me it was on. I plug in my bass in the amp and find my spot. I tap on the mike a little harder.

"Hey everybody, we got one more song. Don't think we're gonna leave with out an old time favorites?" I smirk and point to Kyle as he taps his drum sticks.

Dougie's P.O.V

The whole place began to jump with color and lights as I heard a song play even though the day was completely wrong. I didn't care. There became a dance floor in front of the stage.

I laugh at the people who were drunk and tried singing to it. At the bar I began to lose it myself and start singing along to it. Tom laughed and then we all stood at the edge the bar counter and waited for the lights to keep dimming and people leaving.

I heard her voice.

_I think I'm gonna lose it, lose it, lose it  
I think I'm gonna lose it,  
I think I'm gonna lose it, lose it, lose it  
I think I'm gonna lose it_

I smile and hear Danny's favorite guitarist say the final words and the lights go out and there is a huge applause. I clapped with them and kept an eye on her hat. Robbie had it by our stuff and watched it as he clapped for Danger Zone as everyone else was. I just realized the other girl wasn't there.

"Wait! Before you all leave," My girl stopped the crowd and they looked, "We have a new song, my friend would like to sing it." She points to the girl with the guitar and a ponytail.

"This is called Ballad of Mona Lisa. It's By Panic! At the Disco. I hope you like it."

My girl hits a few keys on the piano and then Danny's favorite girl grabs the mike as the white haired girl gets a guitar behind her. It was a creepy start for a song but honestly, we did a weird song like it too. It was catch tone. All the girl's and the one guy had a great voice.

_Mona Lisa, wear me out  
Pleased to please ya  
Mona Lisa, wear me out_

Say what you mean, tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign, I wanna believe

The night was ending and I was beginning to grow very nervous. I felt my heart beat in my ears and feel my leg twitching. I took a deep breath and Robbie comes up behind me. He pats my shoulder.

"Why don't you boys help me clean up? My wife is still sick and I need to get home to her." I smile and turn to talk to him over the bar. I smiled more as he pushed her hat to me.

"So can we stay to help clean up? Also to meet them? Please?" I plead and clasp my hands together begging them.

Tom looks at the others. They nod their heads and we all watch them walk off the stage as they bow and more people begin to leave.

"We will stay Robbie. Have a good night." I smile and turn to see him bolt pass me and go out the door.

The lights dim off the stage and they flow into the actual pub part and we clean up our own mess first. I drank one beer at least. The other guys did too.

"So does anyone know what they are going to say?" Tom smiles while rubbing his head.

I laugh and shake my head, "No clue."

"Nothing at all." Danny agrees.

"One word maybe but it'll come out wrong." Harry sighs laughing. He laughs a lot when he gets nervous.

I turn my head a little and push in the chairs around us. "What word is that?"

"'Hi.'" Harry takes one more sip of beer before throwing the bottle in the trash.

I laugh at him, he really wasn't wrong at all. I had maybe only a few words to say to her.

I doubt it will turn out the way I plan. I plan this moment to go so smoothly that she will ask me for my number and maybe we could hang out more. Maybe I could even date her. I'd like to. I wanted to tell her that she seems like a sweet girl. That she and the band were great. That her hair said something about her. That her skills as far as I saw were just like a professional. That he voice singing or not was still ringing in my ear. That she deserves a good life. She deserves to be loved. I wanted to give her a ride home just to make sure she was okay. That her and her friends could hang out with us this summer. I wanted to show her the secrets to playing the bass. I wanted to show her how funny I can be and how sweet I am. I want her to fix the heart of mine that has been broken, and I wanted to fix hers. _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Danger Zone chapter 8

Lily's P.O.V

I walk off the stage and feel Ria wrap me in a hug. I hug her back and Dani takes a deep breath and smiles, she did amazing.

"Dani darling, you did great." I smiled at her and she smiles back. She was glad it was over but I could tell she wanted to sing more. I reach for my bass case to find a note, it was from my uncle.

_Lillian, _

_I had to leave early again. I have some extra hands with you guys tonight though. I am glad to see you kids having fun and doing great on stage. See you when Kimberly comes home tomorrow afternoon.  
Love,  
Uncle Robbie_

I laugh at the note and throw it aside. I put my bass in its case and my friends were in the back and putting equipment away. I had to clean the pub as they put the stuff away. I climb off the stage to see the pub was already more than half clean. I turn and see Jason. I swore I said to him to get out yesterday.

"Lillian, I" He runs to me. I didn't let him finish.

"No." This isn't the help my uncle was talking about was he? He knew the fight me and Jason had. Why couldn't he just leave it be or was their other people and they left.

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say. Listen." He grabs my arm.

"Get off me!" I pull away and he grabs both my arms.

"Listen I— I" He doesn't finish before a dark shadow of a young man stops him from talking.

"The lady said to get off of her." He had a fedora on and I swore I heard his voice before.

"I don't have to listen to you." Jason grips harder on my arms. It began to hurt.

"Get off her or I'll make you!" The guy stood their and Jason dropped my arms.

"Lillian, I love you and I'm sorry."

"You cheated! You lied to me and now you want me back? What the hell is wrong with you?" I start to scream and I felt the room go cold. I started to feel the lump in my throat that you get before you burst into tears.

"Lily, I" I stop him with a simple point of my finger to the door.

"Leave…"

"Lily…"

"NOW GODDAMMIT!" I scream and felt awful because I still notice the young gentlemen helping put up the chairs around me and the guy who helped me get free from Jason was still standing there. Jason was too. It felt like ages before the shadow said, "I think the lady was telling you to leave."

I clench my fists standing there and bite my lips. The door slams as the bell rings saying the door was shut.

"Thank you…" I choke out from the lump that began to grow in my throat.

The guy comes over and I look up to a fedora hiding his face.

"Lillian is it?" He says. He had a British accent and it rang in my ears. It was sweet.

"Yes. Actually it is Nikki Lillian Austin. It is nice to meet you. What is your name?" I hold out my hand and he grabs it and looks up from the lip of hid fedora.

"Dougie Poynter." His blue eyes shined. His smile was just as I have seen in music videos. I felt a shudder. I had to be dreaming. I had to. I felt his hand slip away from mine and my eyes were still locked on his.

"Dougie…." I choke out, "Poynter….?"

He smiles and nods. "I am Dougie Poynter from Mcfly."

I smile and laugh a little.

"And Nikki, I believe this is yours," He reaches behind him on the table and there was my fedora. Dry and just as it was when I dropped it. Wait I dropped that last night in front of the pub?

"How did you?"

"I came to your show tonight and last night. You left in such a hurry I couldn't stop you to give you it back." He places the fedora on my head and I giggle turning a pinkish color. He just smiles.

"Did you like the show?" I grew nervous because I felt my knees tremble and my heart started to beat in my throat and ears.

"I loved it." Dougie says and smiles, he kept on smiling and smiling. It was adorable. "We loved it."

I look behind him to find the eyes of the rest of Mcfly. Danny Jones. Tom Fletcher. Harry Judd. All of them. In my uncles pub. Of all places they came here and heard us perform _their_ songs. They loved it too. I had to get my band out here.

"Uh well uh, thank you Dougie." I smile at him. He smiles back.

"For uh keeping Jason off me and giving my hat back. Thank you." I felt like I was talking a million kilometers per hour.

"Could you all wait here and I'll bring everyone else out here?" I smiled behind Dougie and saw the nods of Mcfly. It was a dream.

"And I am Nikki Lillian Austin. My Uncle Robbie Austin owns this pub. Thank you all for coming. Wait here?"

I run back to my friends and they come in from the back door and I sigh, I had to make this very nonchalant. I found them dragging an amp into the back room. They were just about done.

"Uh guys will you help me clean up the pub please? It's a mess." I pointed off the stage and they nod.

"Great thanks." I run off the stage and jump off. I wink at Mcfly and Ria goes straight for the stack of chairs in the corner. Kyle goes to the bar and picks up the empty glasses. Dani stacks the chairs.

Kyle's P.O.V

I don't know why Lily needed our help cleaning up; there were four other guys in here besides us. I ignore it and slide the glasses into my arms and one drops I try to catch it but a hand does before I do. The shadow gets up and hands it to me I look up at the face and it was Harry Judd. I stop in my tracks.

"Need help with that?" Harry holds out his hand and I just smile at him. He had the most gorgeous smile a guy could have. I knew he was gay because I could tell. No guy could smile at another guy like that.

Ria's P.O.V

I scooting the chairs aside for my cousin. I tried scooting this huge stack aside but I kept slipping on the floor in my boots. I guess heel's like this weren't good for that. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I kept pushing and pushing then I slipped but an arm caught me. I look up expecting the emerald eyes of Kyle but no I find big brown eyes and blonde hair. I saw his face before, it was Tom Fletcher's. "Are you okay there?"

Dani's P.O.V

I'm placing a chair after chair into a stack for Ria to push to the side of the pub. It was a job for her. I looked around for Lily to tell her I saw Jason earlier but I turn around and pump into someone I step back and the shadow grabs my hand and pulls me onto equilibrium again. It was a guy's hand. I look up and freeze up. I was hand in hand with Danny Jones from Mcfly.

"Hey there."

Lily's P.O.V

After a few moments the pubs clean up had stopped and everyone started talking. I looked around and saw smiles of everyone; even the boys of Mcfly. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see Dougie. He was smiling with a shine in his eyes.

"You uh you sing great Nikki."

I blush and giggle and finally get out, "Thank you. It means a lot coming from you."

He blushes back and I open my mouth to say something but it doesn't come out.

"Could I uh have your number? I would like to hang out with you."Dougie asks sheepishly. I raise an eye brow and smile and giggle a little. "Yes you can." I turn and go to the bar and reach over the cash register and grab a pen. I test it on my skin first and it seems to work. I walk over to Dougie and take his hand and write on his hand my cell number.

"Thank you Nikki, uh." He blushes and I smile at him.

"Yes Dougie?"

"Uh, heh I forgot. This is a bit uh different for me. I never met someone like you. A fan who is super calm around me but I'm the one that seems like they are meeting the rock star." He blushes a lot supplementary and looks down.

"I'm very flattered Dougie. I am nervous as much as you to be honest." I look down and rub my arm. I glance up and he looks up too.

"Do you all need a ride home?" Dougie says looking back at my friends who come over to us still talking with the Mcfly boys. Ria with Tom. Dani with Danny. Kyle and Harry. And finally me with Dougie.

"Lily, they say they really enjoyed the show." Ria smiles at me.

"Yeah and they said we were great." Kyle sighs with a smile.

"We'd like to thank you for coming." Dani says blushing behind her bangs.

"Uh thanks but no thanks Dougie. We all live at the same place and we usually take the bus because my uncle has yet to give me my car." I blush.

"Oh well, would you all want to hang out tomorrow? There is a party in a club tomorrow night." Dougie smiles at me.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Harry agrees. Tom nods agreeing them.

"We'd like for you guys to come with us." Danny looks down at Dani and she looks at me with a face that says, "please?"

I nod. Then I remember Kimberly will be home tomorrow afternoon. "Well, I have to visit my cousin tomorrow afternoon too. So uh tomorrow night will be good. Unless you all do not mind coming to my uncle's house meeting her."

"We do not mind." Dougie says in an instant and inches closer to me. I blush at him and he smiles.

"Well uh we have to be getting home. It's late." I hated to say it.

Dougie nods with a slight frown and Tom looks down at Ria and turns her around and whispers something to her. She nods and hugs him. He hugged her back.

"Dani could you text me when you all get home?" Danny looks down at her and she nods. "Heh 'Dani' it's kinda weird saying my name. I feel like I'm talking in third person. Ha!" He laughs and she laughs with him and he holds open the door for her, Tom and Ria.

"Harry, I'll text you tomorrow when my phone is charged. It was very nice to finally meet you." Kyle gives his shy smile that was adorable. Harry smiles down and nods, "Thank you Kyle."

I turn to Dougie and he grabs my jacket that was hanging up on the wall by the door. I hit the security switch that was behind it. Dougie opens my coat and I slip my arms in. I blush as he tilts my hat back and opens the door for me.

"Thank you Dougie. I owe you."

"No you don't Nikki Lillian." He shuts the door after me.


	9. Chapter 9

Danger Zone chapter 9

Lily's P.O.V

Once we got home I go straight to my room. I looked at my phone to one text message from Dougie.

**Hey. It's Dougie. :D**

I laugh while I type back. **Hi Dougie.**

I look out my door and find Ria in her bed asleep. I holler to Kyle, "YO! KYLE!" There was a silence.

"What Nikki?" He comes to the door.

"Who is asleep so far?" I look down from my bunk.

"Ria." He looks in her room and she moves to her side. "And Dani is out on the couch. She kicked me off. She is out cuddled to her phone."

I laugh a tiny bit and he says, "What's up with you Lily? I never seen you so silent since you and Jason were fighting."

"He came tonight and said sorry to my face…" I look at my arms. They weren't red or anything but the feeling never truly left.

"He did?" Kyle comes in and climbs up scooting me over so he could sit with me.

"Yeah… he just kept refusing to leave. I wanted him to but… he just wouldn't…"

"Nikki, he is a jerk." He hugs me.

"I know he is…" I pause and flash backs of him kissing Mora in front of me. I begin to cry and feel betrayed. My phone beeped.

"Who is that?" Kyle says as he grabs my phone that I left by the end of my bed.

"Uh." I blush and he touches the screen to find Dougie's name in my phone.

"You and Dougie eh?" He smiles and hands me the phone. The messages says,

**U know I really enjoyed meeting u nd ur friends. Especially you Nikki Lillian. ;)**

I laugh a little and text back,

**Thnk u Dougie. And call me Lily.**

I wipe my face and Kyle grabs my shoulder.

"Will you be okay?"

I nod and fluff my pillow. I was getting ready to fall asleep. But I couldn't just yet.

"You and Harry seemed to get along really well Kyle." I nudge him and he laughs.

"He was really sweet. I am happy we all are going to be hanging out tomorrow. It's going to be fun. Don't embarrass me Nikki Lillian." He glares at me with a smile.

"It's my specialty though." I was joking with him then he catches on.

"I'll embarrass you in front of Dougie." I had to hit him but I couldn't. He was paying me back. I laugh and yawn. My phone peeps again.

**Well Lily, it is getting late. I will c u 'marrow. Goodnight. Sleep tight. ;3**

I text back to him with a smile

**G'nite Dougie. ;) uh btw meet us at my uncle's pub marrow round one.**

I sigh and turn my phone on lock and look over at Kyle he was yawning.

"Get something to drink and go to bed Kyle. You look super tired."

"Fine." He smiles. "Night Lily. Love ya sis."

"Love you too bub."

He always called me sis because he always thought of me as a sister. I called him bub because he seemed like a brother to me. I see him pass my door again and go into his room. I lay my head on my pillow and close my eyes. I tuck my phone under my pillow and turn to my side.

"Psst!" I hear a low whisper. I didn't know who it was.

"PSSSSSSST!" It was Ria.

"What Demetria?" I roll over and see her face when I open my eyes.

"It's time to get up silly goose."

"What the hell is you're deal?" I roll back over and she opens the blinds. The room soon lit up with sunshine and I jolted up.

"It's noon. We are going to be late." She leaves the room.

"There is…" I fall back down in my pillow. "Its noon?"

I tremble and jump out of my bed and rush to the bathroom and Dani was in there with the door shut. I knock. "Should've gotten up earlier Lily darling." She hollers behind the door and I run into the kitchen and grab me a piece of bread. Nothing like a plan piece of white bread to start the day eh?

"Good afternoon sunshine." Kyle calls from the couch. He has his scarf on with his button up jacket looking tux thing. It was cute actually. There was something off though. He had my fedora.

"You know, the bow on that fedora is a nice touch." I grin and grab it off his hair and put it on mine.

I pass my room and look in Ria and Kyle's room. She was dressed in her green plaid skirt, dark green shirt, black vest and a necklace that was embedded in the shape of a tie. Her heeled boots were something that she never took off. I threw my fedora in my room and it landed on the bunk. I planned on wearing it.

"Nice Ria." I hear Dani walk out of the bathroom and I run in there and shove the rest of my bread in my mouth. I chew as I brush my hair and turn on my straitening iron. Once my hair was brushed I go to my eye liner and apply it to the eye lid instead of around the eye itself. I looked better like this. I saw that the iron was ready so I placed it on my hair and glided it across my hair until it was all straight and nice.

It was going to be a good day I could just feel it. Kyle walks into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. He scared the crap out of me.

"Damn Kyle. Warn me next time." I laugh at him as I grabbed my perfume that smelled like roses.

"Ha. Fine I'll knock and make you burn yourself next time." I kick him in the shin softly.

"Hey! DANI SHE HIT ME!" He screams.

"Lord… LILY YOU BE NICE TO KYLE!"

"HE STARTED IT!" I yell back and turn off my iron. He hugs me from behind and carries me out of the bathroom into my room.

"We need cute clothes for you to wear." He smiles and places me in the chair in the corner by our closet.

"Like what?"

"Lets look shall we? I mean you only have so much to work with _Miss. I love to dye my hair different colors_."

I shake my head and he throws me a slim grey dress with black lettering of the word 'London' on it. It was a half sleeve dress but the sleeves fell of my shoulders so I made two red straps to support it up. The dresses length was about a good forearms length from my knee. It was one of the shortest things I owned.

"What about shoes genius?" I couldn't walk in heels so it narrowed it down to my black gladiator sandals where the string tied up my leg or my black and red low tops, my high tops wouldn't look right.

"Low tops since you got your fedora back." He tosses them to my feet and I find some socks that didn't show much and slipped them on. Kyle reached above me and drops my fedora on my head. I smiled at him.

"Wear your half leather jacket tonight. Somewhere were you can put your phone." I grab it from on the floor and grabbed my phone under my pillow. There was a message.

**Lillian, your car is ready. Pick it up when you come over. Kimberly is anxious.**

I smiled as I went into the bathroom and sprayed my perfume again.

"Lily! Come on we are ready!" Kyle screams leaving the apartment.

"I got the keys now come on!" Ria smiles as she slips the keys in her purse.

I reach under my pillow again and get some money just in case.

"Damn your slow Lily." Dani comes in and I link arms with her and we run out. Dani had on her black and a tint of purple plaid skirt on. She had a grey cardigan with a dark purple shirt. Her black leggings had a trace of black in them and tucked in her knee high converses. She had a grey flower in her hair as well.

Tonight we were going to a party. With Mcfly. In a club.


	10. Chapter 10

Danger Zone chapter 10

Dougie's P.O.V

I am leaning against the building of Robbie's pub and looking at my phone. Where are Lily and the others?

"Dude, chill." Tom comes up to me. "They'll be here."

My phone buzzed in my hands.

**Sorry we are running late. See you really soon. :3 **

It was from her. It made me feel better knowing nothing happened to her. But now I was completely nervous for tonight. I didn't want to embarrass myself or any of the guys…. Aw who am I kidding of course I wanted to embarrass them but if I did that they would pay me back and embarrass me.

"Dougie, just be…" Danny comes over and pats my shoulder, "Dougie."

"I don't think she will like 'Dougie'."

"She will." Harry says as he points as he hears the clicking of boots. Tom looks up and he smiles. He knew it was Ria.

"Tom!" She ran up and he swung her in a hug. She looked like a piece of grass. She was all in green but it was a good look for her.

"Hello Demetria." He hugged her and she laughed. Demetria? Odd name.

"Dani! Look at you all, smashing." They all walk up and Kyle looked sharp. Dani looked just how a girl our age should. But Lily hid behind Kyle it seemed like. I saw her fedora and I called her name.

"Lillian?" I look behind Kyle and he pushes her out from behind him. She stumbles and I caught her arms.

"Uh hi Dougie…" Her British accent was clear and very cute.

"Hey there." I helped her stand up and she smiles. I looked at her dress and it was something I liked on her. Her sassy dress was topped with a bad ass leather jacket and her rocker attitude was shown with her hair and her shoes.

"I like your outfit Lily." I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Hey! Lil don't we have to get to Robbie's?" Ria called from behind us. Harry was walking with Kyle to Harry's car which held all of us but I think maybe one had to sit on someone else's lap.

Lily's P.O.V

Once we all climb into Harry's car I was surprised in how many could fit. Two in the front and at most three in the middle and two in the back. One problem, I couldn't fit. I climbed in and noticed and I just stood there and I began to kneel on the floor but no, Dougie pulls my arm and I fall on his lap in the back with Danny.

"Is this okay Lily?" Dougie dropped my arm and held my waist so I wouldn't fall.

I nod and blush a little.

"Oh Dougie, you are such an f***ing idiot." Tom whispers a little sitting in the middle of Dani and Ria.

Everyone laughs.

"Oh shut up." Dougie says and I laugh and look at him. He smiles at me. He takes off my fedora and places it on top of his. I try to steal it back but he keeps it from me and I give up then he puts it back on my head.

"Very cute." He says silently. I giggle.

"I mean your hat is very cute." He blushes and looks out the window, "Hey look squirrel."

I laugh at him and then Ria nudges me.

"What?"

"Don't we turn here?"

"Oh yeah, Harry, turn here up this road it's my uncles road."

"Got cha."

Once we head up the road we come up to the house, there was no other houses on this road just a few trees and then a house on a hill. It was very pretty up here. I liked it.

I pop out of the car after everyone else and Dougie stand by the door and walks up to the front door. We don't even make it to the front door. Kimberly peeps through the window and runs out.

"NIKKI!" She runs and tackles me in a hug and I hug her back. For a fifteen year old she was strong enough to push me back. I pick her up and spin her in a circle. "Hey kid!"

"I've missed you." She says into my chest. I lightly kiss the top of her head.

"I missed you too."

"Oh daddy wants you in the house, he has something for you." She gasps and screams. "RIA! DANI! KYLE!" She lets go of me and runs to them. Ria claims her first. I walk up to the door and Dougie comes with me and the others talk with Kimberly.

"Uncle Robbie? Aunt Shelby?"

"Hey there Lily." Robbie calls from behind his char. "Hello Dougie. Did you help last night with the clean up?"

"Yes sir." Dougie smiles down at me.

"That was the help you talked about in the note?"

"Yes darling, why?"

"Jason was there too…" I sigh and Robbie just sneers.

"That is besides the point darling. I have your car keys for you. He reaches beside us on the table and hands me a key ring with about five keys on it.

"Uh, this has a lot of keys on it for a car." I sigh and jingle em.

"Oh yeah, the summer house is yours too." He smiles at me and I gasp.

"Really?" I grip the keys and he nods. I hug him super tight and then he says, "You best get going. Your friends are waiting. Go out tonight and have fun darling." I hug him once more.

"Thank you Uncle Robbie." I hear my aunt cough very loudly. I had to see her too. I look at Dougie and he smiles, "Could I come up with you?"

I nod and pass my uncle. I run up the stairs and enter her room passing the beautiful artifacts. Dougie picks up speed after me.

"Aunty." I burst through the bedroom door and she smiles as she was laying there.

"Darling, did you get the car keys?" She reaches for my hands. I give her one and she smiles. She was super pale and she was growing a lot of wrinkles. She was only about the age of 50. She looked like she was 70.

"Yes I did. Thank you again for that. And the summer house."

"No problem dear. What is this young lad behind you? Haven't I seen him before?"

"I am Dougie Poynter ma'am." Dougie was being very polite.

"Oh yes one of those Mcfly boys my niece was in love with." She laughs and coughs.

I smiled at her. "We have to get going aunty. I love you. Get some sleep you look tired."

She lets go of my hands and shuts her eyes and sighs. I leave the room and I felt like crying but I kept my head up high. Dougie said to Aunt Shelby before leaving, "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Austin." I sigh and I take a step forward and then I heard Dougie, "Lillian…"

I bite my lip and turn around. Dougie scoops me up and hugs me. I was shocked and he soon lets go.

"Let's go get that car of yours and go to the club huh? It'll take an hour to get there and it is already about three."


	11. Chapter 11

Danger Zone chapter 11

Lily's P.O.V

After driving around the town with my new car for a while and a few people stop us because we were hanging out with the popular Mcfly. We arrive at the club and I heard the bass outside. Harry taps my shoulder, I turn and he gives me a lanyard with a plastic card.

"Come on." Dougie grabs my hand as the others went in I held up my card to the security guard as Dougie pulled me in. He laughs and we travel through the pool of the crowd. The bass was loud and the adults around us danced and I felt the beat in my sneakers. The crowd started to die as we got into the middle. I laughed as Dougie started to dance around and I swayed my hips around a little and then Ria comes up behind me and says, "Spice it up a little Nikki."

I laugh and walk up to the DJ and ask for a request. Party Girl by Mcfly. He smiles and nods.

I hear the guy's voices. Then the bass runs up through my sneakers and then into my legs and then through out my entire body. I grabbed Ria and Dani's hand and then we all dance around like we usually did while we heard this song on the radio. I walk up to Dougie and smile.

"Nice song." He smirks at me.

I look behind me and make sure no one was around. I look at Dougie and say, "Watch this." I press on my legs and flip backwards and then push up on my arms and land on my feet. I felt dizzy. I forgot I could do that.

"Whoa, Lily are you okay?" Dani calls from behind me. Since when did the room spin?

"Uh yeah." I stand up and sigh holding my head. Dougie catches my arm and he smiles.

"That was cool but maybe you should sit down for a while Lily."

I nod and he leads me to the bar. The waiter comes by and asks, "What can I get you guys?"

"Uh something light please?" Dougie smiles and the helps me into a chair. The music wasn't as loud anymore. And the room stopped spinning.

I hear the clank of glasses on the bar counter and the drinks were filled with a red punch colored drink. I take a sip and I could tell this was made from scratch. It was really good. Whiskey and Hawaiian punch. Nice.

"Wow, that's good." Dougie keeps sipping on it.

"Yeah it is."

"So Lily, tell me." He pauses for a little sip and sits up on one of the chairs next to me.

"Yes?"

"You're from here?"

"Yeah I am actually." I spin in my chair so I can face him.

"Uh, how old are you?" He looks at me and places his glass down.

"I am twenty three years old." I smiled at him and he smiles back. "And enjoying it too."

"What is your favorite hobby besides music?"

"Uh well I draw a little and I really enjoy growing lilies and roses in gardens."

"Ah, you like lilies huh?" He sips his drink more.

"Yes actually I do. Them and roses I could die for."

He laughs and then blushes a little. I thought he was being adorable.

"And may I ask you what made you do that to your hair?" He reaches over and grabs my red streak. I giggle.

"I wanted to express individuality. I liked the colors too so I just died it that way. Of course this is after my mom kicked me out of my house." I gasped and sighed. I shouldn't have said that.

"Why in the world would your mother do that to you? What did your dad do?"

I took a drink. I knew the knot would be coming back because the subject of my dad is still raw.

"My dad is dead… but uh mom didn't like my music career I had picked out… after dad died she controlled what I did, who I hung out with, what I could and couldn't say… I was glad to get out of there… I was 20 at that time…"

"Well uh I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Don't worry about it." I gulp the rest of my drink down and slide the glass to the waiter and he puts it in the sink. I didn't want another one, if I had another I'd want more and more then I'd be drunk.

I look at Dougie and he was holding out his hand. I just looked at it. He smiles, "Take my hand Lily."

I smile and take it and he holds it walking to the DJ stand, he whispers to him and the DJ smiles at him and calls in the mike, "Alright, time to grab the nearest single gal or lad and make conversation over this soft song. Dance all slow like."

I hear the piano in the beginning. Dougie takes my hand and leads me down the stage and by the speakers, it was a soft sound, it was Carrie Underwood's song. I played it the other night. He grabs my waist and my arms link around his neck and smile at him. He then reaches for one and he spins me outward. I twirl back to him and we were back to the swaying of the music. I look around and I see Ria and Tom dancing along to it. They were face to face. Danny had Dani wrapped in a hug and held her arms against her chest and he held them whispering to her. I see Kyle and Harry on a couch in the back talking but by the looks of it the guys were facing each other and it was like a mirror image of how they sat. They had their hands behind the couch and I can just tell by the look on Kyle's face their fingers were twined together.

"Are you having a good time Lily?" Dougie whispers next to my cheek. I nod.

"Everyone is starting to get the drinks. This place will be a strip club once that happens; would you like to get out of here while we can?" He kept whispering in my ear and I felt a good number of people pass behind me to get to the bar.

"Yes, let's get them and go." I nod to the others and Dougie lets go of me and we rush out and I grab Ria's arm and then she hooks onto Tom and he takes her hand and she lets go of me and they go out the door, Dani grabs Danny's jacket and I holler to Kyle.

"Yo, Kyle and Harry lets get going."

Harry notices the line at the bar and then he sighs and him and Kyle get up and follow behind Dougie and me. Once everyone was out in the parking lot I looked at Mcfly and smiled, "Would you guys like to stay at the summer house tonight? You look beat."

I saw a smile creep on Dougie's face and the others sighed and nodded simultaneously.


	12. Chapter 12

Danger Zone chapter 12

Lily's P.O.V

I lead the way into the drive way of the summer house. I heard the gasps from Ria and Tom. Dani and Danny were with Kyle and Harry. Dougie was shotgun in my brand new car. It was a classic model of a wonderful Audi, a red color. It was one striking car. Dougie smiled at me once I pulled to a stop and put on the emergency break and Ria climbs out and Tom was next to her in an instant.

"Lillian, you better not be shitting me." She says.

I laugh at her and shake my head. Dani runs up behind me and hugs me really tight and says, "MY LORD, I love this place. I wonder what it's like inside!"

I laugh and once my feet were on the ground Kyle scoops me up and says, "Wow, I CALL BIGGEST ROOM!"

I laugh as the run up to the door trying to open it. I jingle the keys and I felt Dougie's hand on my back as we walked up to the house. Tom, Harry, and Danny were shocked, "Lily, you're uncle, a pub owner, owns this?"

I nod and say, "We are from a richer family. My dad's side, or the Austin's, have a lot of money from former generations. My father gave his left over money to my uncle and turns out putting them together they could afford this house a few great cars and the house they live at now."

The walk up in awe behind Dougie and me. I smiled as I slid the key into place. It made a click and I opened the door and there was a silence. You cold only see the marble floor and the tip of the rug. I reach inside and turn on the switch. It lit up the whole canvas of the living room, what I thought to be an olden day style house turned out to be a huge and lovely modern day master piece.

The warm colors in the living room, the fire place in the corner. The cool colors of the kitchen. Planks of cherry wood leading up the stairs and a huge back door that lead out to the back. The flowing see through white cloth that hung exceeding us on the pillars. I looked in the chrome kitchen and saw a chef's kitchen. The warm and inviting living room was in the presence of a golden stereo. The gang came in and the gasps echoed through the house. Kyle runs up the stairs, "I'm gonna beat you all!"

"Get back here!" Harry cases after him as soon as Kyle is already up the stairs. Ria takes Tom's hand and screams, "You idiot!" She could run in her boots with those heels?

Dani runs past me and Danny follows her. "Well now sis, don't be the last one up there!"

I laugh and look at Dougie who nods up the stairs and I sprint up them and he laughs as he chases my heels. "Can't catch me Dougie!" I kept going and going. He just laughed more as we zoomed in the halls and the others hollered out the door ways, "Dude! Slow down you're gonna hurt yourself!"

"Shut up!" I keep running and then I turn to find Dougie right by my face and we fall to the ground I start laughing and look at my left to an open door. The room was very big and the bed was a light blue with a sea escape picture on the wall, not a picture but a mural on the wall. There were pillows all over the bed and it seemed like a cloud with how it was fluffed up. Dougie saw it too and we just sat up and smiled.

"Like the room Lily?" He looks down at me and picks up my fedora that fell off my head and placed in back on my hair. I smiled.

"It is a very pretty room. Let's go in." I then notice Dougie was still kneeling over me and I giggled as he stood up and held out his hand offering it to me to get up. I took his hand and then it slipped away as I stood up straight. I walk through the doorway and find a small radio with an iPod docking station. I had mine with me actually. All loaded with Mcfly songs.

"Wow. Dougie isn't this place pretty?"

"I've seen prettier." He looks around blushing and the twinkling of the stars shone through the window. It was a very pretty window, it was a window seat. I looked to the right and saw a lovely white door. I opened it and saw a closet, I saw a pair of shorts way up high, and I must have left it here the last time I was here. That was when I was 21 on my birthday with my family.

There was a bathroom across the hall so I didn't have one in my room. Dougie looks around and he whispers, "Uh, I think your uncle had to have known we were coming, there is a mini fridge under one of the window seats. I was just over there."

I laugh, of course there was. It was Robbie. He had to have just put that in for us.

"That figures." I say and head out of the closet.

I sit on the cushion and pat next to me. Dougie comes over and removes his jacket. He had his tank top on under it. It showed his tattoo. I slide off my jacket just because it was getting me hot.

"I had a good time tonight Lily." He smiles at me.

"I did too Dougie." I smiled back, "It was very fun."

"I am just happy I spent time with you."

"Really?" I felt my face go red.

"Yes really."

I smiled at him and then my smile soon fades. I remember the last time I was in this room. It was when Jason and I first kissed. I felt rage build up and Dougie notices something was wrong.

"Wanna do something that used to always put a smile on my face?" He says with a cute little laugh.

"Sure." I say and I take off my fedora and place it next to me and next thing I knew there was a pillow to my face.

"What was that for?" I rub my head laughing.

"See? It works." He hit me again. I reach behind me and grab a lose pillow and hit him back. He scoffs and I stop his pillow and smile.

"We need music don't you think?"

He smiles and nods. I get up getting my iPod out of my pocket in my jacket. I run to the night stand and place my iPod in the correct place and turn it on and turn up the volume. The docking station played my iPod automatically and then the back of a pillow hit my head. I turn around and swing my lumpy weapon and hit his side. He hits me again and I felt like I was about to fall. I slide my leg under Dougie actually making me fall but also making him fall in the process. I land on the bed instead of the floor which was a plus but then I find myself looking up at Dougie's smile and into his blue eyes.

I felt my nerves freeze. I tensed up and then listened to the background music as my hands dropped the pillow and then find Dougie's neck. I swallow and Dougie smiled. I heard This Song start to play, I felt Dougie getting closer to my face and he says.

"Lily, we just need to kiss right now." He leans down and I felt his lips find mine making my eyes close. It was a smooth feeling. His hands find my face and he's pulls me closer. I felt my head begin to go light headed. I felt like I was on a cloud and then I found my whole body on the fluffy blue comforter and Dougie's hovering over me still locked in the kiss.

I lost hearing of the real music and pulled him closer to me and then we break from a knock on the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Danger Zone chapter 13

Dani's P.O.V

Danny sat in the long out stretched chair in the room that I picked. I laughed at him and toss my purse on the chest by the bed.

"Come here Dani-girl." He opened his arms and I smiled at him. Just tonight so many things have happened. Danny Jones and I just seemed to click. I climbed in his arms and he kissed the top of my head. He seemed to like me a lot which made me feel so special. A rock star like Danny Jones and me together, it just seemed perfect. It was a dream.

"I'm glad I met you Dani-girl. I cannot believe I found a girl like you." He thumbed my chin and I placed my hand over his heart and found the beat. I was going to kiss his cheek but he turns and I miss but then again I didn't, I caught his lips instead. He still has hold of my face and he keeps the kiss going. I felt the air in my lungs suffocate from shock. Danny smiles and I smile under his lips.

I hear the humming of music coming from the room next to us. Across the hall were Kyle and Harry and down from them were Tom and Ria. It had to be Lily and Dougie. Ria and Tom were cuddled side by side asleep almost last time I checked and Harry and Kyle were out in an instant.

"Lord sometimes Dougie worries me…" Danny holds my head to his and we get up with our hands locked. I go behind him with my hands twined with his and he knocked on the door and I looked in over his shoulder tip toeing and say Lily and Dougie. Kissing. The jolted as soon as the knock got to their ears.

Dougie's P.O.V

I felt the break of the kiss as soon as I heard the knock on the door.

"My bad for the interruption." Danny stands there in the frame and had Dani's hands behind him. In twined with his.

"F*** you Danny." I laugh and sit up and Lily was still hand locked with my neck. She sat up with me and I smiled.

"Anyways, my girl and I are gonna crash for the night. Kyle and Harry are out already. Ria and Tom are about to crash. It was a fun night. Continue your little," He moves his finger around still locked with Dani's hand and I throw my pillow at him and he just laughs and shuts the door but before he could shut the door Dani peeps in.

"Lily, behave now."

"I will Dani." She smiles against my chest and once the door clicks. I look down at Lily.

"So uh, are we uh gonna try this again?" I whisper to her and she doesn't nod or shake her head she just grabs my neck and places her forehead on mine. I press my lips lightly to hers and she smiles beneath them. I took that as a yes. Her hands fit my neck perfectly and as she pulled I couldn't help but grab her waist and feel her heart beat on my chest. I was falling in love with her. I began to get tired. She was too because I felt her kisses getting lighter and lighter. I think her black cherry lip gloss was gone, and that was my fault.

"Dougie, what time is it?" She sighs and I lay her down on the bed as I reach in my pocket for my phone, it was about one in the morning.

"It's about one." I sigh and she sighs.

"Well, uh I can't sleep in this dress. I felt her legs kick off her shoes and I let her get up and she travels to the closet, what was she getting?

I sit there and wait for a while until she comes out and it looks like nothing changed.

"Uh I need a shirt. Humph, this is great." I slip out of mine and throw it to the back of her head as she places her shoes on the window seat. She pulls it off her neck and smiles at me. Then her face goes a complete red.

"Hold on a minute will you?" She sighs and I fall on my back on the bed and close my eyes. "My eyes are shut." I hear her little laugh and then her foot steps to the closet. I felt the warmth on top of the comforter and looked for a blanket. I turned my head and at the edge of the bed, sure enough, there was a light fleece blanket. I reach for it and then I felt her foot steps close to my feet.

"I'm dressed now and I'm turning off the light." She walks to the wall and turns off the light and then I look up on the ceiling and there were light strings and it looked like the night sky. It was very pretty.

The room wasn't totally dark so she could see coming back to the bed. I slid the blanket over and turned vertical instead of horizontal. She falls on the bed and sighs.

"Come over here Lilly, I have a blanket; I don't want you to get cold."

I hear her giggle and then her head was on my chest. She gripped the blanket under her chin and she whispered, "Dougie?"

"Yes Lily?" I place a kiss on her head and I felt her smile.

"I am your girlfriend right now right?"

"Yes you are." I felt her eyes on me and I tilted her chin up and kissed her nose.

She cuddles up closer to me and I rub her hair. She kisses my neck and lays her head back down on my chest. I reach over her and turn off the iPod and lay my head on hers and I felt her get heavier and her grip loosens. She was falling asleep. I began to lose the sense of the world as well as I fell asleep with my girl in my arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Danger Zone chapter 14

Lily's P.O.V

"So princess how was school today?" My dad said from the driver's side of the car. I smiled and fixed my bow in my hair and felt as if I have done this before. I look at my hands and they were very little and not all scared from cuts from the car accident.

"Uh fine daddy." I look over to him and I saw my father. I sort of forgot what he looked like. He had broad shoulders, a fine hair line of dark brown hair, and jade green eyes with a hint of blue verses mine that were an ice blue that contrasted with his. I had his jaw line, his thinness, and his smile.

"Something wrong Nikki?"

"No. Not at all daddy." I look ahead and see a dash board and a very little bit of road and a lot of sky.

I smiled. I turned my head and a light brown curl flowed in my face. Time felt like it was frozen. I look to my side and see a truck full speed heading for me. It was like a bull's eye was on my door of the car. I felt my daddy's strong arms pick me up and the car swerves meeting with the truck that hit us. My daddy's arms were no longer strong; they were weak and wet with a red staining liquid. It was all blood. I look at my hands and find them cut from glass, some traces of it still present. I felt one in my head. I trailed my hand to my upper forehead and felt the glass sticking up. I pulled it out and then I noticed Daddy was in the passenger side of the car passed out. I felt a hot liquid pouring from my face. I grew lightheaded and what felt like one second I woke up in the hospital.

I see my mother's face and it was filled with tears. I look at my hands, bloody bandages wrapped them and I tried getting up but my mother pushed me back, my head hurt and then I remembered the glass. I sigh.

"Where is daddy mommy?"

She was silent. Then she choked out, "He said before… 'Tell Nikki Lillian, she's always going to be my little girl. I love her.'"

She started to cry. I jolt up and climb out of the hospital bed. Tearing off all the IV's as I ran barefooted into the hall. "Daddy where are you?"

I turned and kept turning and then I screamed, "DADDY!" I drop to my knees and the flash back of the truck pulling in front of my face but no one to save me.

Dougie's P.O.V

I woke up and looked down at Lily. She then jolted up in breaking sweat and she opened her mouth. I covered it and pulled her back to my chest and she flinched and I let go and I heard her whimper.

"Lily…" I tilt her chin up and find her face pale and stained with tears.

She wraps her arms around me and I hug her really tight.

Lily's P.O.V

I woke from the nightmare not to find a hospital room or in my bedroom but to Dougie holding my mouth shut. I am glad he did or I would've scared him with a loud piercing murderous scream.

"I'm sorry. I just had a bad dream." I tell him as he pulls me away and looks in my eyes. I saw the sun shine through the window and the clock by the bed said it was about ten in the morning. I yawn and hear murmuring out in the hallway.

"Her name is Ria," it was Tom. "Yes we went there last night." There was a pause. "Listen, I like her a lot and yes we are dating now but," there was another pause, "Wait repeat that again?" I climb out of Dougie's arms and he follows me and we press our ears to the door. "I am sure they would like that sir."

We would like what?

"I don't know if Dougie and Lily are dating no,"

What?

"The photographers got who?"

Who, what, when where, huh?

"That's great, so that means them two are together and Harry and the guy are."

He must have been talking about Dani and Danny. Even Kyle and Harry.

"Anyways, thanks Keith." There was a long pause then a knock on the door.

"Lily, sorry to wake you but uh," I open the door and Tom looks at me and then behind me to Dougie.

"That answers my question." He smirks.

"What question?" Dougie says grabbing my waist and moving me over so he could open the door. His arms felt as strong as my daddy's.

"Are you two together or not?" Tom says and Ria comes up rubbing her head in Tom's blazer. I hear Danny walk out of his and Dani's room down the hall,

"Oh yeah they are, I think they," He pauses and Dougie peers his head out the doorway and I cold tell he glared at Danny.

"So you two are?" Ria smiles at me and I nod with a blush.

"Well Keith Lemon called. He saw the pictures this morning and its pictures of Mcfly with their new 'close mates' there is a picture of you and her dancing super close together. They caught me and Demetria kissing and also Dani and Danny. Then Kyle and Harry hands linked together on the couch."

I blushed a lot after that. Then I realized Keith Lemons is the host on Celebrity Juice!

"DUDE!" I hear Dani from down the hall. I remember watching Mcfly on there with the girls and Kyle.

"He wants to meet you all and see if we could go on his show."

I was super excited. I was getting ready to meet Keith. He would always make me laugh.

"Uh when does he want to meet?" I say with my heart beating and Dougie's arm was still around my waist.

"Today. For dinner." Tom smiles.


	15. Chapter 15

Danger Zone chapter 15

Lily's P.O.V

"Can we do it please?" The rest of Danger Zone smiled at me and pleaded as we were getting ready to leave and get our stuff to put here just for the summer. We all needed our clothes and our instruments. I smiled at them and they stared at me with their eyes. Dani with her big brown eyes that reminded me of Kimberly's, Ria's hazel eyes that reminded me of my aunts or her mothers, and Kyle's emerald green eyes. All on me and all filled with happiness and love.

"Yes." I grin at them.

They tackle me and I fall on the couch with them hugging me and talking at the same time laughing and saying thank you's and I love you's and this will be amazing. I knew it was going to be.

"Guys we have got to get home and get our stuff and move it to here," I laugh as they get off me and I rub my head getting up. I gave Dougie his shirt back and I was back in my dress.

"Okay Lily. We promise we will get on that show and then we will become famous! I know we will!" Ria hugs me once more and heads out the door with Tom to say good bye for now, they had to get home and change as well and also maybe get some of their stuff to keep here.

"Thank you so much Lily." Kyle comes up to me and I tip toe to give him a hug and I whisper in his ear, "Now, you go talk to your man Kyle." I pat his back and he laughs looking back at Harry. I felt Dani's arms around my waist and she picks me up and spins me in a circle. I felt dizzy but then she gives me a true sister hug. I hug her back.

"Thank you so much Sissy. I'll be in the car." She twirls to Danny and he takes her hand leading her out.

I felt from behind me Dougie's arms. He snaked them around my waist and I felt my face drain but the color red. He kisses my neck and then he says, "Wear something pretty tonight Lily-bud." I placed my hand on the side of his face and he seemed to like that then he takes my hand and twirls me around.

Lily-bud; I liked it a lot. It was a cute nick name.

_Four hours later_

I straightened my dress in front of the fancy restaurant where I was with Mcfly and my friends. We were meeting the host of Celebrity Juice. Keith Lemon. I was excited and nervous. After moving all the stuff into the summer house and setting up our own little band area in the back of the house we never had time to eat. I was starved and it looked like Demetria was too. Kyle and Harry were just laughing up a storm getting out of his car. Dougie came up behind me and took my hand.

"Don't be nervous. Oh look here he comes!" I look down the street and there was a limo and once it pulled up I just stood there dazed and ready to faint of how nerve racking it was. The couples surrounded the limo door and once he got out he smiles.

"Look at this!" He opens up his arms saying the canvas of Mcfly is now fully taken up by the art of love. No matter if it was a guy or if it were a girl.

"Well, let's get to eating shall we? I am starving!" Keith enters the dual doors and holds them inviting us in. Dougie offers me his arm and I wrap my arm and webbed it with his. I entered with Dougie on my side and I was astounded by the restaurant. I have never seen a place like this before. The ceiling raised his above us. The tables full of sheik fashion. The silverware was a chrome and silky to the touch. The cloths for the napkins were elegant and smooth.

"Reservations for Lemon. This is my party. I believe you said there was a table for us?" Keith smiles at the host and he smiled with his pencil stache and French smile.

"Yes sir, welcome. Come with me." He bows with his arm out waiting us to the huge dinning table.

I look around and see Dani and Ria behind me. Their hair curled and up in a messy but elegant bun. Ria's green silk mid length dress. Dani had her purple dress that was about the same style as Ria's but it was a darker shade of purple. Kyle was in his ocean blue tie and shirt with his black tux jacket. I looked down myself and saw a velvet red sash going above the first set of my ribs and it flowing to my knees, the black felt roses on the canvas of the translucent over dress with a light but still dark black under dress that was completely solid. My colors were hidden in my curls. I wanted to look professional.

"Sit. We can begin the conversations."

The whole party sat in the chairs around Keith who sat at the end of the table so he could see everyone. Tom sat on Keith's left and Ria was at Keith's right. Our band was on one side of the table and Mcfly was on the other. I sat in the middle of Dani and Kyle. Dani was next to Ria. Our boyfriends sat across from us.

"So, you all want to be on my show?" I felt his eyes turn to our side of the table. I gulped.

"Yes we do." I hear Ria say at ease. She was so calm but I knew she wanted to get up and run out of there with nerves.

"Great, Mcfly you do not mind if you join them even though this will be your second time on this show?"

"We don't mind Keith. It was fun and we just want Danger Zone to make it big too. It's been their dream."

I jolt as I hear Tom say our name, Danger Zone.

"Oh so you all are a band as well?" Keith smiles and notices the waiters bringing around some water.

"Yes we are. We have been playing for a while."

"Really?" Keith leans on the table. "I should start off by asking your names." He points down the row and we announce our names. He stops once he gets to Dani.

"Dani? Ha that great. Dani and Danny! Double Danny's. I like it."

She blushes and smiles at Danny who sat across from her.

"Now you," His finger was pointing at me and I smiled, "Nikki Lillian Austin but you can call me Lily."

"That's your first name? Nikki Lillian?"

"Yes."

"I see now, I will call you Lily though if you prefer."

"Thank you."

"Do you not like the name Nikki or something?" He shoves some salad into his mouth and I smiled but then it disappears.

"No. I like it but I don't like to be called that."

"OK. Well. Enjoy the food! I hope you all enjoy and it's all on me."


	16. Chapter 16

Danger Zone chapter 16

Lily's P.O.V

After the dinner was gone there was some music starting to be played and we were having a good old time laughing.

"Lily did you know Dougie could make that little tube sounding thing?" He points at Dougie who was across from me and Dougie smiles at me and I nod. "I watched your show before. I thought it was hilarious actually."

"I thought it was too!" Keith smiles and the check came and he smiles.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, I will see you n the studio tomorrow. And Danger Zone, I want to hear, an original song tomorrow. If not then you all can do a song by Mcfly or do both if you'd like. Have a good night."

I nod at him. "Thank you for dinner Keith. See you tomorrow."

"Anytime Lily!"

I laugh and Dougie takes my hand and as we leave the restaurant doors I felt the lights of camera flashing. Murmuring of voices and Dougie's whisper saying, "Answer no questions." I nod and run with Dougie and get in my car. Dougie follows and I wait for Dani and Danny to rush in and then I see Harry's car leave. I start the car and chase after them. They had to get pictures because I remember my hand in twined with Dougie's.

"Damn. That was a maze!" Dani says with a sigh taking off her heels in the back seat.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that Dani-girl, the press will be everywhere now since they caught us at the club the other day." Danny sighs wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "That will take some getting used to."

"Yeah. Sorry." Dougie claims sitting next to me as I drove behind the others.

"It'll be fine." I reply and find myself remembering that we had to write a song. I had one but I never really had anyone listen to it before. I wrote it in my head after I saw Jason and Mora sucking faces in front of me.

"Lily, don't miss the turn." Dani taps my shoulder and I turn just in time. I had to be focus unless if I wanted a wreck to happen. I surely didn't want that.

I pull up to the summer house and saw the car in front of us un load. I just sat there as I heard the door open and close as Danny and Dani get out. Dougie was still by my side and he takes my hand still placed on the steering wheel.

"Let's go Lily-bud."

I smile turning off the car. I exit the car and kick my heels off in the grass. I picked them up and entering the house as I thought over how we could play the song I had written in my head.

It was short. I entered the house and grabbed my blue bass. Sat on the couch and played the words in my head,

_Keeping you close_  
_Listening to your lies again  
Hoping that we last more than a day  
Then the next time you stand me up  
It always seems to remind me…_

_Whoa I look back then  
way back then  
you gave me sings but I didn't believe…  
WHOA! Look what did? You ruined who I was!  
You ruined me!_

_That night I saw you in the crowd  
I stopped and played with anger as you had lied  
not once  
not twice  
but every day you did_

_Whoa I look back then  
way back then  
you gave me sings but I didn't believe…  
WHOA! Look what did? You ruined who I was!  
You ruined me!_

_Whoa. You cannot ruin my life anymore!_

_Say what you meant to say  
Not try to capture that other girl's heart  
I wanted to believe_

_Whoa I look back then  
way back then  
you gave me sings but I didn't believe…  
WHOA! Look what did? You ruined who I was!  
You ruined me!_

That was the song! I had it!

"Hey Dani! Kyle! Ria! Come here I have a song!"

Dougie's P.O.V

I admired seeing Lily writing a song on the couch. I heard her faintly sing it. It seemed really good.

"Look at that." Tom says with a sigh as I hear Lily start with a bass intro with the song. Kyle tapped on the coffee table with his drum sticks and it had a soft feel at first. Ria and Dani then joined in with guitar then I heard Lily's voice. Mesmerized by the melody of her voice I listened. The others seemed to listen from the kitchen bar that lead into the living room where they were and their instruments were.

I saw nothing but smiles on her face ever since I kissed her. The kiss was not breath taking but also made me want to do it more. I had to kiss her again. This time longer. I wanted to let her relax because she was nervous for the show.

What I guess she didn't know was this show will lead to more and more interviews. More songs being requested and sooner or later she will become a hit.

"What do you guys think?" Kyle calls out from the couch.

"It was great!" Harry says giving him a thumbs up.

"I agree." Danny says.

"It was really good. Nicely done." Tom smiles.

"I agree. I loved it." I spin around in my chair and catch Lily's eye. She smiles and un wraps her bass from her shoulder and places it on the couch. I smiled at her.

"I'm going up stairs to change." She slides off the couch and runs up the stairs.

"Ria come on I need help washing this moose out." Dani grabs Ria's wrist and I laugh at the girls. So paranoid. I decided that my dress pants were getting very uncomfortable. My suitcase was upstairs though. I sigh getting down off the chair.

"Hey Dougie, we are going to start a movie. Tell the girls to hurry up!" Tom digs through a duffle bag by the couch and hollers at me up the stairs.

"I am beat actually. I am going to bed." I sigh. I lied of course then I get a look from Danny and Harry. "Goodnight." I say to them.

"Dougie you are such a liar." Harry sighs jumping over the couch next to Kyle. He places his arm around Kyle. I trot up the stairs and Ria with Dani hooked in her arm race down the stairs. I hear Lily as I come close to our room. "F***." There was a pause and then I peer into the room and I find Lily trying to unzip her dress in the back. She tugged and tugged but it wouldn't budge.

I slowly walk up to her and helped her unzip it down and she sighs and turns to see me.

"Goddammit Dougie! I thought you were Dani or Ria!"

"Ha! Well what do you have to hide from me?" I laughed at her and she zips the rest of the dress down. She keeps it closer to her though.

"Nothing…" She says sheepishly.

"Then come on, it's just a bra and underwear Lily. I won't do anything I swear." I keep my hands behind my back so she was sure. She drops the dress and turns around picking up a shirt I see on her back a line of black above her underwear line. It was a tattoo! It was barbed wire with a heart in the middle bleeding. It said in the heart, _Bleed_. It was written in a cursive design and it was so cute.

"What is that?" I say and she slips her shirt on and turns around to me very quickly.

"What is what?" She blushes holding her arms behind her back.

"The tattoo on your back."

"What tattoo on my back?" She blushes a lot harder. I scoot closer to her and grab her waist.

"You know what tattoo I am talking about." I smiled at her and she looked up at me and smiles.

"I like it." I say placing my head on hers.

She giggles.

"Let me get these stupid monkey clothes off ok Lily-bud?" I kiss her head and let go of her taking off my tux jacket and un wrap my tie.


	17. Chapter 17

Danger Zone chapter 17

Lily's P.O.V

He saw it. Why did he have to see that tattoo? I sighed and went out of the closet and sat down on the bed. I fell back and felt the clouds of sheets support me up. I smiled at the comfort. I felt my hands on the softly made bed trail all around and imagined how my life had been. I used to be nobody who was only known around a small town. Now I am dating a star, Dougie Poynter. I closed my eyes and sighed. The bedroom lights were on but only about half the lighting was fully bright. It was perfect to relax. I felt Dougie's hands trail up my arms and twine into my hands.

"Hi Dougie." I kept my eyes closed and I felt his lips lightly touch mine. I smiled as he lightens and lifts me up by my hands and places me on my feet. I open my eyes to see him in my face and wrapping his arms around my waist; I laid my hands on his chest and rested my head there. I felt his heart beat beneath me. It was comforting to me.

"Lily." He whispers to me as he takes my hands. "I am glad I met you."

"I am glad I met you too Dougie."

He lets go of my hands and places them over my waist. I put my arms around his neck and tip toe to kiss his cheek. He smiles and spins me around in a circle.

"Do you know how to ball room dance Lily?" He takes one hand placing it on my waist and placing the others in his hand and I smiled. I took dance classes up until the car accident.

"Yes I do actually." I stand up straight and shine my smile at him.

He sways me to the right and I follow the pattern of the foot steps to it. He tries to keep up.

"Now spin me," I smiled at him and he tosses his arm out and I am out stretched before him. I twirl into his chest and he catches my face as I look in his eyes. He presses his lips to mine. I felt the smoothness of his lips covering mine and then finding my hands tangled in his hair. I felt the world freeze as I felt his hands pull me closer. I lost my heart beat for a few moments and found it again when he lifted me off the floor and sat me on the bed. I was losing my breath as we kept our lips locked with only an interruption as the key to unlock it. I couldn't remember anything.

Dani's P.O.V

I felt Danny's hand on my back and the other locked in my hand as we were stitched to the couch. I was safe in his arms that night I was sure of it. I was ready for tomorrow. The show was going to be amazing. It was one popular show and having a song of our own now, it's great that we can perform. Having the dream out there for the taking and its right there. I felt like I cold take on anything.

Kyle's P.O.V

Having Harry as a guy who I could actually talk to was the best feeling in the world. He had the same passions as I did. He was funny, sweet, kind and loving. He was surly something amazing. Not only did I look up to him, I think by just my luck I was falling in love with him.

Ria's P.O.V

I look over Tom's chest where I have just woken up from and see everyone was asleep. Dani and Danny were wrapped together in peace and Harry and Kyle were sound asleep holding hands and cuddled together. Tom wiggled and wrapped his arm around me. Having all of this reminded me that love and life was worth the while, no matter how long it lasted. Although I felt in my heart that this love will last a life time. I check the time on my phone and it said it was about two in the morning. The TV was off so I guess someone turned it off. I nuzzled my head in Tom's chest and he held me closer.

Lily's P.O.V

I heard my phone buzz. I heard it but I didn't feel it. I jolt up and look around Dougie was still sound asleep and with out his shirt which was positioned on the floor. I shrugged and climbed out of the bed quietly and I found my phone against the wall in the closet. It had the loudest buzzer ever. It was a text message from Kimberly.

**U sly little Lily you! The press caught you and Dougie! I saw the magazine! It says, 'the new couple but who is she?' They say you are nobody from the town. It's horrible. I hope you clear your name today by tellin' the press u nd him r together. Luv u!**

I laugh and drop my phone and look around the closet for something to wear. I take off my shirt and it was on backwards, you think I would've known that? I ignored it and looked on the hangers for something that was normal but yet it was my style. I wasn't going to wear my fedora but then again I might. I had to dress nice to this show, to impress Keith and his audience.

I grabbed a red outfit; a grey black and red checkered dress, a quarter sleeve undershirt, my grey skinny jeans and my black high toped converses. I slip on the undershirt and it was snuggling my body. It was comfortable to be honest. I slide into the dress and it fell half way to my knees, I take off my shorts under the dress and exchange it for my skinny jeans.

"Red looks good on you Lily-bud." Dougie's voice makes me jump.

"Thanks Dougie." I smiled and he comes over and hugs me with his tight arms. I wrap my arms around him and I felt him smile as he mixes that smile with a light kiss on the top of my head. I was glad we made it to here. I have a great life now, I mean sure the road was rough getting here but oh well. I hear Dougie's phone buzz.

"Yes Keith. We know. They should bring their instruments too? Uh ok. Bye."

_Hours later after loading the car with the instruments and appearing at the studio._

I enter the studio and see the stage before us. I see the host talking to two ladies. I couldn't believe it, it was Holly Willoughby and Fearne Cotton. They were so pretty! I see a man at the tables which were seating us during the show. Lights were everywhere. The man looked over, "Is there a Mcfly in here? Ha! Hey guys!" It was Rufus Hound. He comes over and shakes the boys' hands first. Then ours.

"So who do we have here?"

"Uh Rufus this is Danger Zone; didn't Keith tell you they were going to be on the show with us tonight?" Tom stood holding Ria's hand.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait for tonight. Hey Tom and you're girl are with me tonight. Harry you and your guy are with me and Fearne as well. Holly gets Danny and you Dougie with your girls of course. I will learn your names tonight right now, we all must get ready for the show. HOLLY! FEARNE! KEITH! Danger Zoe and Mcfly have arrived!"

"BANG TIDY!" Keith walks over Fearne and Holly follow. It was going to be one interesting night.


	18. Chapter 18

Danger Zone chapter 18

Lily's P.O.V

_Show Time!_

I heard the music and applaud of the crowd and Keith dancing his way on stage. Once he sits down it began.

"Welcome to the show!" He throws his hands up. "Let's go to our teams with special guests who joined us for a second time also their _close_ buddies Danger Zone! Take it Holly!"

"Well on my team tonight I have two Mcfly members, Danny and Dougie!" Dougie and Danny waved but I could tell under the table he had Dani's hand. Dougie's hand was positioned on my leg comforting me. "Dougie and Danny who do you got with you tonight?"

I felt eyes on me with my five colors in my hair I was feeling myself go pink.

"Danny you go first." Dougie says as he saw my face going pink to red. His hand trailed and grabbed mine under the table and I hear Danny and Dani laughing, "This is my lovely girl friend Dani Thomson!"

Keith interrupts, "Danny and Dani… The D couple!"

"It sounds like a bra size." Rufus Hound laughed across the room and the whole room burst into laughter. "So Dougie who do you got there, the girl with five colors in her hair?"

The room starts laughing again and then Dougie smiles, "This is Nikki Lillian Austin, my girlfriend."

I hear the crowd applaud and I wave still holding Dougie's hand.

"Well over here we have the girl always non-rotten its Fearne Cotton and the man with the stache, Rufus Hound! Who do you two have with you tonight?"

"Well I have Tom and Harry and their lovely accomplices! Kyle Dennison and Ria Lancaster."

They wave and then Keith pauses and then turns to Dougie and me. Oh boy.

"Dougie I have a question?"

"Yes?"

"Have you found the tattoo hidden by her underwear yet?"

I start laughing remembering the lines of the hit song Mcfly had done which inspired me to become an individual and color my hair five different colors. Brown, blonde, yellow, orange, and red. Brown was natural but the blonde wasn't. The room joins the laughter then Keith stops out of no where and says, "So have you?"

"Actually I…"

Keith starts laughing. "So you have then?"

"Maybe I have." What Dougie didn't know is I actually had one on my ass but it was from like my 16th birthday.

"So you haven't f***ed her then?"

Dougie opens his mouth but laughs instead and Danny calls from Holly's side, which she seemed to be laughing more than anyone.

"Oh don't deny it Dougie!"

"Oh! So Danny you heard them?" I start turning really red.

"Ha! Hell no, I walked in on it!"

The room bursts into uncontrollable laughter and I hide my face remembering that night.

"Dougie! You hound dog!"

I start to slide down in my chair and then Keith changes the subject, "So does she or does she not have a tattoo on her ass?"

"I am thinking she does." He looks down at me and I hide my face in my free hand and hear Keith, "What it would be then, if you 'haven't seen it yet'?"

Dougie starts laughing and I still hid my face. "I think it would probably be a rose and a lily together with her name in the middle of both of them?"

I kept laughing. "Lily, is he right?"

Truth was he was so right. I finally get out, "Yeah."

The room laughs more and more. I was already embarrassed.

I finally look and see Keith reach under his host table and get a hard hat, "What are you doing?" Fearne laughs and Ria was still red from laughing. "This is Danger Zone right?" He jumps up from his chair and jumps in joy, "I MADE A JOKE!" he throws down his helmet under the table and spins in his chair.

There was clapping and cheering and I found it funny. "On with the show! Okay now tonight we will shake it up just a bit, we have a performance from Danger Zone later tonight. We will have only about two rounds. The buzzer round and Cover Story round! I know you all are upset but we have to leave room for the new super stars of Danger Zone! Let's get started!"

There was the applause again. I gained my color back and then realized we had to perform, on television!

"Holly what is your buzzer this week?" Keith looks over to our team. And when Holly touches the buzzer it screamed BANG! I laughed just waiting to see what the other one was. "Fearne what is your buzzer?" and just as I guessed it screamed out TIDY!

"BANG TIDY!" Keith laughs and looks at his card in front of him. "First question."

"Who is the bigger whore? Miley Cyrus or Lindsay Lohan?"

Dani and I reach for the buzzer as lightning and then we both laugh hearing our buzzer. Keith turns to us and we both say not even questioning, "Miley."

"What the hell?" Dougie starts laughing and Danny looks at Dani, "I agree with Dougie! What the hell?"

"It's obvious." I sigh.

"Yeah, Danny you better not go near her or I'll castrate you." Dani takes his hands and laughs as he laughs at her and shakes his head.

"OH! Look whose the man there Daniel!" Keith laughs and then I start dying laughing like crazy.

"Let's see what Fearne's Team has to say." He turns to them and then Harry is dying laughing on the table with Kyle's hand on top of the table.

"Harry, breathe." Keith says calmly and he sighs with a smile. "What is your answer?"

"Lindsay." He says with a laugh and then Fearne smiles.

"What was the answer?" She sighs and starts laughing.

"Actually there isn't any because no one would be willing to test this theory. HA!" Keith and the whole room start to laugh uncontrollably. I lose it then Keith says, "Both teams get a point!"

There was applause and I clap along on my leg because Dougie still had my hand.

"Next question, what is the pop stars name where one fifth of her name isn't a letter in the alphabet?"

I kept thinking, I listened to one pop band which was Mcfly but Ria should know this, she was the pop princess, I heard her buzzer as soon as I saw the smirk on her face.

"Yes! Fearne's team, what is your answer?" Keith turns to the team with a curious face.

"Ke$ha." Ria smirked and then Tom raises an eye brow and then Keith looks at their team.

"Ria, I have a question for you."

"Yes Keith?"

"Is that your real hair?"

She laughs stroking her almost white hair, she was proud of her hair. She tried her best to keep it that way.

"Actually yes this is my real hair."

"No dyes?"

"None." She sits back and smiles as Tom wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Interesting… Harry you next."

"Yes?"

"What does Danger Zone do exactly?"

"Oh they are a cover band, the play multiple songs by us and might I say they do it rather well."

The crowd applaud I felt accomplished. Kyle smiles and keeps grip of Harry's hand. I looked around and saw my friends with hands locked with another, a hand of a Mcfly member. I was very happy they walked into my uncles pub that night. If they didn't hear us we would be doing a show at the moment.


	19. Chapter 19

Danger Zone chapter 19

Lily's P.O.V

Keith raises his hands in the air and with that, the first round was done and we were losing, badly. Kyle and Ria knew their celebs and music! I thought Dani and I did but boy was I wrong. The boys just messed around a lot, I found it entertaining.

"The Cover Story round!" There was a huge magazine rolled onto the set as Keith explained to the crowd what went on. I think we had to pick a category and then try to figure out what that category was. This should be interesting.

"Oh would you look at that!" He points at the magazine and there are pictures of us and the Mcfly boys, when we went to that club and the paparazzi caught us. Great. I looked stupid sure felt like it too.

"You can see, lets see, Ria and Tom!" He points to them and they were kissing pressed against each other with drinks in their hands. "Hot dog! Look at it! You two were swallowing each other!"

There was a big applauding and laughter, counting me and Dougie who were locked hands under the table.

"Shut up Keith…" Ria hid her face in Tom's shoulder.

"I am just messing with ya! OH hello! Dougie! How many shots did you have?"

There was about like five glasses by me and Dougie when we were at the bar, truth is told; most were mine.

"Those aren't mine!" He laughs pointing at me and I playfully slap him. I smiled at him and Keith's eye's bulged at me and he points silently laughing looking at Fearne.

"I hate to be a tallywacker but goddamn! Future Nikki Lillian, is right over there except the real Nikki Lillian is prettier. HOLY POTATO! IT'S A MIRROR! Wait a minute, not the same fake nose…"

There was a huge laughter and it ran in my ears as I looked at Fearne and smiled. She smiles back and shakes her head at Keith. She was laughing which was good.

"Alright on with the round!" He looks at his card and laughs, "Fearne and Rufus you team is in the lead so…. Holly! Go!"

"What do you all want to do?" She looks at Dani and me, WHY US?

"Uh, sis? Paris Stilton?"

I laughed and nodded. She sat back and then I sat back still locked with Dougie.

"Alright Keith, it's… Nikki Lillian up for Paris Stilton!" WHAT?

"Alright!" He jumps up and then there was a creeper peering through the window of the Paris Stilton headline, oh god no… It was my uncle…

"Hello there!"

"Hello! Ha! Surprise Nikki Lillian!" Keith smiles and I look at my uncle and smiled.

"So Robbie Austin was Nikki a good girl or bad?" Keith smiles almost his whole body on his hosting table. Oh god…

"Yes she was! She would never stop singing Mcfly either! Every time she'd hear them she would whale out and then say she'd be on the same stage with them someday! Look at her now." There was a major aw from the audience and I smiled. It was true; I was on the same stage as Mcfly.

"Thank you Robbie!"

"Good Luck Lily!"

I smile and get up as Keith passes me and I let go of Dougie's hand above the tables and he scoots to my chair which was the closest chair to me. I can't mess this up; if I fail we will lose.

I saw the lips move of Keith but ignored it. I knew what to do.

"Understand Nikki Lillian?" He places a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes." I knew how to play anyway.

"ALRIGHT! First picture! GO!"

There was not even a second and there was a photo with a picture of the Mona Lisa then there was a cap or a hat of some sort. What the hell?

"Ok Nikki, what do you have here?"

"The Mona Lisa and a cap?"

"Ah yes! Right, now what about the Mona Lisa?"

"Uh," I kept looking at it then he just says, "Remember! Don't be a ding bat!"

There was a lot of laughter; I had to pick up my game! My team was losing and time felt really slow!

"Who is the Mona Lisa by?"

I kept thinking not saying a word. He murmured something but I ignored it.

"Leonardo De Vinci."

"Leonardo De—What? He's very famous!"

Leonardo… De—Cap? I got it!

"Leonardo Dicaprio!" I couldn't believe it when I looked at Dani and she was nodding and Dougie was laughing! Oh this was going to be easy!

Another picture came up and it was a guy dancing some odd dance and a hand pointing to him. I didn't know the kid at all he didn't even look familiar what was this?

"Someone will get mad if you get this wrong! Remember! Don't be a ding bat!"

"What dance is he doing?" Keith points to the screen and I just sighed. I wasn't much for dancing.

"Uh ha I don't know." I felt stupid.

"Come on Lily! You know this!" Kyle laughs from across the stage.

"This is horrible!" I kept looking at the screen.

"You did this once and fell on your butt Lily!" Ria laughs harder and then I still didn't know!

"Shut up!" I glare at her and laugh. I looked to maybe the only person who might be able to help me who didn't have that memory. I glanced at Dougie. WAIT!

"Dougie Poynter! That's it!" I clap and Dougie laughs.

"Correct! You are not a ding bat! Next one!"

I stared at the screen. A old lady and a baby came up. Two totally opposite things. I knew what it was. I leaned back covered my mouth to act like I was thinking.

"This is a hard one! Don't be a—" I cut Keith off.

"Lady Gaga." I smiled and he just looked at me.

"Correct!"

"Anymore?" I smiled evilly and then the buzzer sounded.

"Nope out of time! You have to do your show! So after there will be a live performance of Danger Zone with a cover of Mcfly and their own original song! The scores are as follows! A TIE! Ta ta!"


	20. Chapter 20

Danger Zone chapter 20

_Performance time!_

I stood in the studio of where Celebrity Juice was being broadcasted, live. It was our first show broadcasting everywhere… Our boys sat in the tables in the front waiting to hear our sound. Our song and the cover is all we had to do, we played the cover first. I stood up to the mike and felt the strings of my bass, I was ready to perform.

"Ok, the first song we are going to perform is I've Got You by Mcfly. It's Kyle's favorite song. I hope you all enjoy it.

Dani starts the guitar. I strum for the bass and then Ria and Dani tune the guitar solo in the beginning. Kyle rocks the drums. It was our time. I gripped the mike,

_The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down_

'Cause I've got you to make me feel  
Dani joins in  
_ stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer_

Both Dani and I stop, I glanced at Dougie with a smile.__

I never doubted you at all  
The stars collide; will you stand by and watch them fall? Dani echoes me_ by and watch them fall  
So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear_

'Cause I've got you to make me feel  
Dani joins  
_ stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together_

I find Dougie's smile in the crowd and hear them clapping to the tempo of the music.__

Looking in your eyes  
Hoping they won't cry  
And even if they do  
I'll be in bed so close to you  
Hold you through the night  
And you'll be unaware  
But if you need me I'll be there 

Danger Zone joins me in singing.__

Yeah I got you  
Oh to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together

_I've got you!_

WE stop and I smile ruffling my hair. I smile with tears in my eyes from the joyous sound of the crowd! I looked back to my band mates. I saw the smiles of them all and a shake of their heads for the next cover song. I toss my bass to Ria and grab the hidden piano behind Kyle. Our song was a ballad. I was excited to play it.

"Okay this is an original piece I wrote actually a few days ago. I had a recent accident that made me write this. I hope you all like this verses our up beat Mcfly we just did. Here is the song Back Then."

I played the piano very softly. I hope the rest of the viewers of this show will enjoy this…

Ria strummed on the electric verses Dani's acoustic that she had picked for this song, and only this song. Kyle pounds on his drums.

_Keeping you close_  
_Listening to your lies again  
Hoping that we last more than a day  
Then the next time you stand me up  
It always seems to remind me…_

_Whoa I look back then  
way back then  
you gave me sings but I didn't believe…  
WHOA! Look what did? You ruined who I was!  
You ruined me!_

_That night I saw you in the crowd  
I stopped and played with anger as you had lied  
not once  
not twice  
but every day you did_

I jumped up from the piano and where my mike was and I ran to the camera that was filming us. I looked out at Dougie and the rest of the boys and I had to keep singing. The sound went from ballad to punk rock. And to my surprise, the crowd LOVED IT!

_Whoa I look back then  
way back then  
you gave me sings but I didn't believe…  
WHOA! Look what did? You ruined who I was!  
You ruined me!_

_Whoa. You cannot ruin my life anymore!_

The rest of the band joined me and I settled my voice down.

_Say what you meant to say  
Not try to capture that other girl's heart  
I wanted to believe_

_Whoa I look back then  
way back then  
you gave me sings but I didn't believe…  
WHOA! Look what did? You ruined who I was!  
_I walked back to the piano and made the ballad part of the song return.  
_ Look what you did… You ruined me._

The lights dimmed and I huffed and looked behind me and found my band mates silently cheering and laughing. I got up and hugged Ria and Dani as Kyle came by and scooped us all up in his arms. We did it! We preformed on TV!

"That was nerve wracking!" I sigh finally when Kyle sets me down and we find ourselves looking into the eyes of Mcfly once again. I run to Dougie and he picks me up and spins me around in a circle.

"That's my Lily-bud," He smiles and leans in for a kiss on the cheek but I turn my head and catch his lips. "You're so smooth Lily."

"I know." I tip toe to kiss him again and he hugs my waist tighter than usual and one of his hands had a hard box within it. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder and he kisses my neck and whispers, "I wish to give you something."


	21. Chapter 21

Danger Zone chapter 21

Kyle P.O.V

As soon I saw Harry my heart made thud in my stomach. I had no idea why I am still nervous around him; maybe it was because I love him. He loved me back which didn't help my thud in the stomach and the echo making my hands numb. He inches his finger telling me to come towards him. I felt the pink tint return to my face from when my eyes lock with his. I shove my drum sticks into my belt loop and go to him wrapping him in a famous Kyle Bear hug and he laughs.

"Enjoy the show?" I looked at him pecking his cheek as we let go of the hug.

"Yes I did." He smiles at me and I felt the pink turn to red as I looked at Lily and Dougie, she was wrapped tight in his arms but he had something in Dougie's hand. I turn to ask Harry then there was a gap between us filled with the same box Dougie was holing for Lily but smaller. I turned my head and the others had theirs as well. What was it?

"This is yours Kyle." Harry places the box in my hands and I grip it as I open it to find a ring with our Danger Zone logo. I pluck it out of its holder and as I eye the ring I smile as I find the words,

_I love you Kyle.  
-Harry_

Lily's P.O.V

I gripped the box and Dougie smiles, "Open it Lily-bud."

I open the box to find a glowing sterling bracelet with charms. I find one that had our Danger Zone logo on it and I turn it around and find it engraved with,

_I love you Lily-bud.  
-Dougie_

I felt tears in my eyes and I bite my lip looking up at Dougie. He grabs my wrist and the box. His hand wraps all around my thin wrist and he wraps the bracelet around my wrist and once he drops my wrist and takes my hand I press my lips up to his and I felt him smile as it separates.

Dani's P.O.V

I grab the box Danny slid into my hand in the middle of our kiss, I look up at him as I open it to find a bracelet, and it had our logo on it. He takes the bracelet and turns the logo around, it said

_I love you Dani-girl.  
-Danny_

Ria's P.O.V

I fitted the bracelet Tom gave me on my wrist as he kissed my cheek and I found the engraving again and it still made me smile,

_I love you Ria, forever.  
-Tom_

Lily's P.O.V

I held Dougie's hand walking out to the studio and climbing into the car. My heart still thumps through my chest when I see him or even get a foot from him. I still cannot believe it; we meet Mcfly and ended up with them. I love Dougie so much I can't express it.

"Dougie," I lean my head on his shoulder and looked up to him

"Yes Lily-bud?"

"I love you." I kiss his cheek and wrap my hands around his one that was holing mine in the back of the van.

"Nikki Lillian, you know I love you too. I am really glad I met you. No one has ever made me this happy in my life. I wake up to see your eyes and to make you smile. My heart beats for you and as it will until the day I die. I love you Nikki Lillian Austin."

I felt a tear of joy fall on my cheek and I felt his thumb come across my cheek to brush it away, "Can I kiss you?"

"Dougie, you don't need to ask anymore."

I grabbed a handful of his hair and pressed my lips to his. I felt his soft lips fit mine then his tongue lightly touch mine and he grabs my face pulling me into his mouth. I felt the outside world have a sharp turn and I hit my head on Dougie's as we fall against the window in the back of the van. I hear Ria and Tom Laughing.

"You all are bitches." I sneer and hide my face in Dougie's chest.

"You two seem like you're gonna get it on as soon as we get home. Which we are here by the way." Harry smiles from the driver seat up front and Kyle next to him.

I blush majorly and hear Dani and Danny open the door to get out. Ria and Tom follow them. I grab Dougie's hand and pull him out. He had a huge smile on his face as he picked me up by my waist and carried me to the door.

"Dougie put me down." I giggle as he throws me over his shoulder.

"Not gonna happen Lily-bud."

"Dougie Lee Poynter!"

"Dougie, she used your middle name!" Harry laughs mockingly from the couch with Kyle wrapped in his arms.

"Yeah dude you better listen to Lily," Danny laughs hugging Dani from behind kissing her hair.

"Not putting her down. Going upstairs night!"Dougie trots up the stairs with me still on his shoulder. I giggled all the way up the stairs and he finally puts me down in front of our room.

"Lily-bud?"

"Yeah?"

He kisses me once and smiles, "What do you wanna tell me?"

He kisses me again but longer and I felt my legs go weaker.

"I love you." Dougie whispers as he picks me up again and carries me all the way to the bed. I giggle as he kisses my neck and finds my shirt collar.

"I don't mean to sound like a pig but what will it take to get you to change into something easier?" Dougie smiles as he trails his finger across my collar bone.


	22. Chapter 22

Danger Zone chapter 22

Dougie's P.O.V

I kept my lips locked on hers as I felt her bare stomach skin mine. She found a handful of my hair and pulled me closer and our stomachs fit as a puzzle of love being put together. Her silky laced baby blue bra matched her undergarment that was separating us from a great time. But then again so were my boxers. I tasted her lip gloss and it was delectable. It was a black cherry flavor that made me want more of it but the aroma of her perfume still stained to her skin mesmerized me. I grabbed her face and after a French kiss my fingers trailed her face and went to her shoulders to find her bra straps. With my thumbs underneath them I slid them off and her hands had a certain touch that made me forget where they were going. I finally got the sense of her hands as they find my waist line and her thumbs under the elastic band of my boxers.

I break the kiss and smile with my hands trailing her body slipping off her bra. She giggles and wiggles as I maneuver her bra down until finally it unsnaps and I lost track from there until her whole body came under mine and I began to get nervous.

Lily's P.O.V

I felt his muscles tense as everything a guy admires on himself found what girls try to ignore the most. I felt tighter and his hands held mine as we kept our tongues inside each others mouths. I tried my hardest to stop giggling inside his mouth but I just couldn't. He moves from French kiss to regular kiss as I felt him smile.

His hands glided down my arms which tickled and I giggled as he kept himself inside of me. I felt his hands go under my back; he pulled my body to his as he rolled on his back and I was lying across his canvas. I kissed his neck all the way up to the corner of his mouth; I stopped as I found his eyes and felt whole.

"You stopped," He smirked as I laid my head under his chin.

"Its called a tease kiss." I smiled.

"Damn," He breathed then I looked up to him and he smiled tossing me on my back and hovering over me.

"You wanna see a tease kiss Lily?" He smiled and kissed the edge of my lips then as soon as I thought he was going to kiss my lips he stopped. I felt his smile they were that close, I shuddered as he found the entrance into my body and he kissed my neck. I grabbed his hair and kissed his lips hard. I slid my tongue into his mouth and he found it with his.

The force of sex made my heart thud against my chest I gasped as it began to grow intense, I knew I was gonna hurt nut did I care? At this moment, that was a no. It felt so good! Our kiss broke as he kept it up and I gripped the blankets under me trying not to make any sound but I was giggling an awful lot. He lowers his head down to my neck and then sucks as he was kissing me earlier. I felt cold sweat beads form on my back. Dougie separates from my neck and he smiles.

"Lily, I love you, so much."

"I love you too Dougie, more than you think." I pant out of breath and close my eyes as I felt the escape of him from my body.

"I can only go so long, I'm sorry." He lies down next to me and his hair was lightly touched with sweat and I giggled and rolled over facing him.

"It don't matter, I don't want to hurt in the morning." I giggled and kissed his plump lips once. "That was fun though Dougie, thank you." I blushed.

"My pleasure and it really was a pleasure. It was fun. We have to do this again sometime. You were quiet though." He hands me my bra and I snap it on and found my underwear and slipped it on.

"I wanted to stay quiet only because I don't want someone to walk in on us again," He slides under the blanket and I slip under cuddling up to his side still feeling his hot chest.

"Good idea. Goodnight Lily-bud. I love you."

"I love you too Dougie baby." I smiled and felt his arms wrap around me and I smiled more letting my eyes close to find sleep.

I open my eyes to the sun in my eyes and smiled. I didn't feel Dougie's arms though; I flopped over and saw he was gone. I sighed and climbed outta bed. I stepped down and my whole lower body ached. I laughed at the memory of last night. I saw Dougie's shirt on the floor and took advantage, I grabbed it and slipped it on. I rummaged through my drawers and found shorts I hopped into one leg and then the other. I opened the door and heard the shower going in the spare bathroom right next to my room.

I trot down the stairs. And see Dani and Danny at the kitchen table with Kyle and Harry. I smile and I hear clapping from Harry.

"What?" I ruffle my hair and realized it was a mess, could they tell?

"You and Dougie, I know what you two did." He sips his coffee with Kyle snickering.

"You can't prove it, and we didn't do anything!"

"Liar!" Kyle points taking Harry's coffee mug and sipping it lightly as he laughs.

"Shut up Kyle."

I hear Dougie scream, "Lily-bud your phone is ringing." I jolt up and ran up the stairs. I entered the room and there was Dougie in a towel and I giggled. I blushed and gripped my phone, one missed call and one voice mail. Along with one text message, Jason…

I called the voice mail, "Nikki Lillian Kate Austin! Would it kill you to call your mother sometime? Goddamn! Just clll me back you need to move back in with me!" My mother?


End file.
